Серенада для золушки
by natwikbuk
Summary: Рождественский бал-маскарад. Танцуют все! А Поттер - отдыхает с грязными котлами в обнимку. Заветная мечта профессора Снейпа, Драко и Люциуса Малфоя почти исполнилась. Вот именно, почти! Предупреждения: MPREG.
1. Коварный манипулятор

**Серенада для золушки**

Автор: **natwikbuk**

Тип: слэш

Пейринг: Драко Малфой / Гарри Поттер, Люциус Малфой / Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп / Гарри Поттер

Рейтинг: R

Жанр: любовный роман, пародия

Размер: макси; 22 главы

Аннотация: Рождественский бал-маскарад. Танцуют все! А Поттер - отдыхает с грязными котлами в обнимку. Заветная мечта профессора Снейпа, Драко и Люциуса Малфоя почти исполнилась. Вот именно, почти!

**Глава 1**

**Коварный манипулятор**

«Вот скажите: зачем люди придумали танцы? Явно от нечего делать. Отплясывали бы себе у костра под барабаны. Так Нет! Балы и приёмы придумали, - саркастически настроенный парень смачно фыркнул и тяжко вздохнул. – Нет! Ну, девчонкам весело, конечно: наряды, украшения, причёски там всякие. Чего они там ещё с собой делают? Гермиона выразилась: «Боевая раскраска». Ага! Косметика и прочая ароматная дребедень. – Юный страдалец почесал нос и продолжил мысленно критиковать танцульки, затеянными ныне на Рождество в Хогвартсе. – И чего они там нового увидят? Все друг друга знают, как облупленных: седьмой курс всё-таки. – Юный скептик уселся на кровати по-турецки и с тоской уставился в затянутое наполовину морозным узором маленькое окно в общей спальне. – И ещё достали своими советами: «Ты должен! Ты – Победитель Волдеморта! Гарри, не упрямься и пригласи наконец кого-нибудь на бал». – Парень скроил неизвестно кому забавную рожицу и показал язык, а после развернулся и плюхнулся носом в подушку. – Я никому и ничего не должен! – мысленно кипятился расстроенный юный маг. – Уже не должен».

Тут, на самом пике отчаяния, когда захотелось завыть, как оборотень, и пустить слезу, в лохматую голову пришла гениальная мысль, и над сладко спящими и тихо посапывающими гриффиндорцами пролетел довольный возглас почти счастливого Гарри:

- Точно! Так и сделаю.

Рон зашевелился, но не проснулся, натягивая одеяло на нос. Гарри быстро заткнул себе рот, чтоб удержать истеричный хохот, и нырнул в постель. Завтрашний предпоследний перед Рождеством день обещал стать большим сюрпризом для некоторых мрачных личностей.

На последней паре, уроке зельеварения, Гарри с донельзя взъерошенными волосами, что-то ловко помешивал в котле, из которого валил странный розовый пар. Снейп косился, но пока молчал. Гермиона несколько раз пыталась привлечь внимание Гарри, кидая в него скатанными в шарик обрывками пергамента, но безуспешно. Она уж решила: не свихнулся ли её друг, затеяв варить нечто приблизительно опознанное ею, как Любовное зелье. Правда, профессор сегодня был «добрый» и предложил приготовить каждому студенту свое любимое волшебное варево.

«Интересно! И какое же зелье самое любимое у придурковатого Поттера?» - прищурился Драко Малфой, тихо посмеиваясь над потешным видом ненавистного гриффиндорца, чуть высунувшего от усердия розовый язычок.  
Северус Снейп сидел как на иголках уже полчаса, ожидая, у кого котёл рванёт первым: у Лонгботтома, или Поттера? «Угораздило же меня! Не думал, что эти придурки начнут кидать в зелье всё подряд. Благо, что самые ядовитые ингредиенты я припрятал. - Сердитый профессор повёл своим длинным носом: - И что творит Поттер? Откуда такие странные ароматы взялись в его зелье?» - Северусу захотелось чихнуть. Он перехватил переносицу и, сжав её несколько раз пальцами, избавился от противного зуда в своём высокочувствительном к запахам носу: «Так! Если рванёт у Лонгботтома, так и быть: назначу отработку после каникул. А если Поттер меня порадует взрывом – будет он у меня вместо Рождественского бала-маскарада все котлы драить. Их тут как раз пара дюжин накопилась».

И тут как бабахнуло… у Поттера.

Снейп довольно усмехнулся. Драко тихо захихикал в кулак. А Гермиона укоризненно посмотрела на шлёпнувшегося на пол друга, мотавшего головой, облепленной яркой пенообразной субстанцией. Гарри, попытался пальцами соскрести со своей макушки кусок розовой слизи, который тут же шмякнул на пол рядом с собой. Класс не выдержал, и все откровенно заржали.

Снейп подлетел к гриффиндорскому герою и ехидно повелел:

- Отработка, Поттер! Завтра: с восьми вечера до полуночи.

Все тут же заткнулись, вспомнив, что назавтра назначен бал. Некоторые даже жалостливо смотрели на Поттера, который полминуты растерянно хлопал глазами и, кое-как очнувшись от изумления, пискнул:

- Хорошо, сэр. Я приду обязательно.

На следующий день во время ужина в Большом зале стоял предрождественский оживлённый гул. До бала оставалась пара часов. Поттер замучился, молча, выдерживать страдальческое гримасу, выслушивая поучения Гермионы и сожаления лучшего друга, Рона. Откуда они могли знать, что всё и было так задумано?

«Всё-таки Снейп не подвёл, - довольно ухмыльнулся сливочному пудингу Гарри. – Теперь не нужно тащиться на этот бал, а паршивые грязные котлы Добби мигом очистит. Какую же мне книжку взять почитать с собой? Надо тряхнуть свой сундук, может там чего и завалялось дельного». – Донельзя довольный собой юный манипулятор оставил в дураках ничего не подозревающего страха всея Хогвартса, Северуса Снейпа. Кстати, уже не в первый раз, если припомнить.


	2. Убойное чтиво

**Глава 2**

**Убойное чтиво**

Гарри торопливо шагал в сторону подземелий, спрятав в кармане одну занимательную книжицу. Хмурое лицо и бодрая поступь как бы кричали о его готовности к самому худшему. Скорее именно таким шагом, будто жеребец, закусивший удила, нёсся Поттер на дуэль с Волдемортом. Как же! Герой всея магической Великобритании!

На самом деле всё было не так. Волдеморт решил на летних каникулах укокошить Дурслей, чтоб Поттеру жизнь мёдом не казалась. Правда, чокнутой полурептилии-полумагу не было известно, что Гарри ему ещё приплатил бы за возможность избавиться от таких родственников. Поэтому, когда Тёмный лорд навесил вверх ногами тушки милейших Дурслей на любимую хрустальную люстру тети Петунии в зале на первом этаже, а после громовым голосом взревел у лестницы:

- Вылезай, Потер, или твоим родичам хана придёт, - то совсем не ожидал узреть сладко позёвывающего, потягивающегося и порядком заспанного лохматого мальчишку, который, стоя на площадке второго этажа, равнодушно предложил:

- Давай уж, кончай их, а то спать охота.

- Не понял! – возмутился Тёмный лорд и не эстетично поскрёб свою лысую макушку когтистым пальцем.

- А чего тут непонятного? – пожал плечами задиристый Поттер, уже продравший глазки кулаками. – Ненавижу этих паршивых маглов. – Мальчишка в застиранной футболке, драных джинсах и пляжных шлёпанцах на босу ногу под недоумевающими взглядами Воландеморта и изрядно попритихшей свиты Пожирателей смерти царственно спустился со второго этажа.

«Во, паршивец даёт!» - восхитился мелким наглецом Люциус Малфой, которому уже изрядно надоело париться в маске и плаще в довольно натопленной квартире: Дадличек так любит тепло! Вернее, пока ещё возможно любит.

Дальнейший разговор Волдеморта и Поттера, к сожалению остальных, проходил на парселтанге. Пожиратели с лёгким ужасом косились на двух магов: как будто им одного змеязычного господина мало было.

«Быстро же они спелись. Тфу, ты, Мерлин, сшипелись», - заметил Малфой, прикидывая как бы выскользнуть во двор и скинуть маску хоть на минуту. Однако Поттер и Лорд судеб куда-то аппарировали. Через полчаса томительного ожидания под опасно визгливый скрип крутящейся люстры с вялящимися на ней обеззвученными маглами уставшие ждать Пожиратели, встрепенулись. Им сперва чего-то поплохело, а потом будто гора с плеч свалилась. Приличная такая Джомолунгма с Фудзиямой в придачу. Они однозначно были ошарашены громким призывом аппарировавшего Поттера:

- Всё! Разбегаемся по домам. Волдеморт помер: косточкой от вишни подавился.

- Не верю! – заголосила Бэлла, а Рудольфус срочно потащил её за локоть к двери, приговаривая:

- Угомонись, шелудивая. Пора заготовки на зиму вертеть. А то «собрание ближнего круга», да «рейд к грязнокровкам». Пойдём, милая! Я так давно твоих фирменных маринованных мухоморов не пробовал. Пойдём, а?

Все кинулись разглядывать метки, о которых, естественно, не осталось и намёка. Счастливо освобождённые от этой безвкусной татуированной гадости чистокровные маги тут же, вежливо распрощавшись с гостеприимным Поттером, вяло уговаривавшим их остаться попить чаю, и быстренько слиняли.

А наутро «Ежедневный пророк» взорвал магический мир сенсацией: «Найден в «Дырявом котле» мёртвый Волдеморт, которого глубокой ночью видели в компании Гарри Поттера». Конечно, Министерство магии подсуетилось. Мальчику-который-пил-с-самим-Волдемортом быстро приписали славную победу с помощью фирменного Экспелиармуса. Да и мёртвый Тёмный Лорд неплохо смотрелся с широко распахнутыми, пустыми глазами, как после знатного такого заклинания Авада кедавра.

Ну, не объявишь ведь на каждом перекрёстке: «Вишнёвая косточка – победитель Волдеморта!» Моветон для светлых магических сил. А Поттер - вот он: милый такой талисманчик, не хуже магловского чебурашки – неизвестный магической науке зверь со шрамом и странными колдовскими выкрутасами. «Ура, Поттеру!» - верещала неугомонно весёлая толпа на каждом углу Великобритании.

А Гарри, только скромно потупив глазки, краснел, проезжая мимо на открытом министерском автомобиле. Он не собирался рассказывать, что заколдовал ту самую вишенку, чтоб она застряла в нужном месте, то есть поперёк горла Волдеморта.

Всё оказалось проще, чем флобберчервя покромсать. Поттер был не по летам любознателен и умел читать на парселтанге (два ценных качества, а вместе - убойная смесь для Тёмных лордов), особенно чужие дневники, откопанные в гнезде василиска в Тайной комнате. Так что шутка с вишенкой, некогда придуманная Салазаром Слизерином и изрядно злившая Годрика Гриффиндора, пришлась очень кстати.

Итак, Волдеморт помер почти от несчастного случая. Дурсли остались заиками на всю жизнь, даже после модификации памяти, а Гарри отправили жить на Гримо 12 в Лондон. Навсегда.

Сейчас же, по прошествии полугода учёбы в Хогвартсе, Гарри чуть ли не вприпрыжку мчался к слизеринским подземельям. «Да, хоть в Тайную комнату. Лишь бы подальше от вальсирующих сладких парочек», - фыркнул Поттер.

Снейп ожидаемо торчал посреди класса, рядом со столом, заваленным грудой грязнущих котлов. Гарри робко поприветствовал:

- Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп.

- Вашу палочку, Поттер.

Гарри нехотя протянул свою самую дорогую собственность, доставшуюся в наследство от Волдемотра. «Одиннадцать дюймов. Тис. Перо Феникса – само совершенство!» - подумал, вздохнув, лохматый взрыватель котлов с неопознанными зельями.

Снейп был донельзя раздражён: его ожидал чудный маскарадный костюм вампира, а тут этот паршивец со своей отработкой. Славный зельевар почему-то был расстроен, что сам назначил наказание, но, узрев кислую мордаху растрёпанного Поттера, быстро наколдовал защитную сферу для палочки мальчишки и саркастично объявил:

- Почистите все котлы, тогда она сама к вам в руки упадёт. - Ехидно усмехнувшись, зельевар крутанулся на пятках и полетел переодеваться к балу. Ему было не впервые за полчаса принять душ, облачиться в другую одежду да ещё успеть выпить коктейль – шпионская практика, мантикора ей подавись!

Тут профессор резко обернулся и через плечо презрительно бросил:

- Кстати, дверь тоже будет зачарована, и пока котлы не очистятся, не откроется. – Снейп улетел окончательно, помахивая фалдами мантии, как крыльями.

Гарри притворно тяжко вздохнул, выждал пару минут после громкого хлопка двери, и позвал Добби. После долгого отнекивания и твёрдых отказов перекусить грудой пирожных, запить которые предлагалось чудным сливочным пивом, Поттер попросил домовика вычистить котлы. Добби весело сверкнул глазками и расплылся в счастливой улыбке до ушей, украшенной парой сотен маленьких, в три ряда, острых зубов.

Гарри содрогнулся и посетовал: «Во чем надо было пугать Волдеморта в Атриуме министерства после пятого курса. Жаль, у меня тогда не было этого воспоминания».

Гарри под шорох и звяканье котлов шустро чистившихся эльфовской магией, листал вынутую книжицу. Броское название: «Любовные игры для магов-чайников» ни о чём особо не говорило. Только движущиеся картинки скоро заставили парня слегка покраснеть и начать читать подписи к ним. Через полчасика полового просвещения Гарри Поттер перешёл ко второй части книги, где говорилось об однополой любви. Тут уж уши молодого паршивца заалели, как пара помидор. «Ух, ты! А разве так можно?» - поразился смущённый Гарри.

Да! Знаменитый гриффиндорец был ещё девственником, но тщательно это скрывал. Рону он напропалую врал про подружку-маглу, с которой провёл не одно жаркое лето в общей койке.

Дочитав книгу, Поттер наконец, очнулся и понял, что его кто-то тянет за рукав. Гарри, изрядно возбуждённый, с широко раскрытыми глазами испуганно уставился на виноватого Добби.

- Гарри Поттер, сэр! Я не могу очистить один котёл. Ничего не помогает.

Сэр Поттер шумно выдохнул: ему показалось, что это Снейп его застал за чтением весьма пикантной книжицы. Гарри вскочил со стула, припрятал книгу и бодро поблагодарил:

- Спасибо, Добби! – и протянул ему галеон. – С Рождеством тебя. Не знаю, ставят ли себе домовые эльфы ель, но я решил подарить тебе монетку. Котел я сам почищу. Большое спасибо, и с праздником!

Спустя пять минут, после моря благодарностей, слёз и прочих вязких жидкостей, пытавшихся то и дело вылиться из домового эльфа, бесславной гибели трёх наколдованных из пергаментов носовых платков, достойных носа Хагрида, Гарри остался в умиротворяющей тишине. Он поплёлся к столу и уставился на свой котёл с остатками розового зелья.

Поттер провел пальцем по вареву, свернувшемуся в комочки и рассыпавшемуся теперь блестящей пыльцой при лёгком прикосновении.

- И чего это он не смог тут очистить? – удивился Гарри и внезапно почувствовал странный терпкий приятный запах и громко чихнул. Пять раз.

Гарри недоумевающее смотрел на совершенно чистый котёл, а после на себя, усыпанного с ног до головы розовыми блёстками.

- Офигеть! Мерлиновы подштанники наизнанку!

Тут рядом раздался тихий треск и Гарри, повернувшись, уставился на страшное существо с чёрными крыльями, парящее в паре футов над полом с волшебной палочкой в скрюченных пальцах.

- Вы кто? – блеснул Гарри своим интеллектом, скукожившимся от страха до одной извилины.

- Волдеморт в пальто! – визгливо захохотало нечто и стало подплывать ближе.


	3. Свет мой, зеркальце, заткнись

**Глава 3**

**Свет мой, зеркальце, заткнись**

Гарри от неожиданного ответа крылатой страшилки резво отпрыгнул назад и шлёпнулся на попу. Та не обрадовалась приземлению на каменный пол. Гарри попытался отползти, задом наперёд, от страшненького то ли призрака, то ли обкуренного гибрида дементора и боггарта. Не получилось: стена помешала. Без волшебной палочки осталось только тихо пискнуть и зажмуриться.

- Але! Ты чего, мелкий? Испугался что ли? – скрипуче поинтересовалось нечто мерзкое в драном плащике.

Гарри живо раскрыл один глаз и еле кивнул.

- Ну, это совершенно напрасно. Я - твоя фея-крестная!

Поттер широко распахнул не то что оба глаза, но и рот: заявление настолько было шокирующим, даже посильнее, чем внешний вид самозваной крёстной мамаши. Феечка, удовлетворённая реакцией подопечного (с ума не спрыгнул, вроде не кусается), тут же взмахнула палочкой и превратилось к нечто воздушное, эффектно блестяще, голубого цвета с рожицей, похожей на омоложенную версию Добби. Фея решила дать время успокоиться подопечному, у которого от потрясения зуб на зуб не попадал, и стала нарезать круги под потолком класса зельеварения.

Но Гарри – это не кисейная барышня на пикнике. Юнный маг собрался с силами, пристальней вгляделся в странную дамочку с крылышками и сделал кое-какие выводы, которые тут же ехидно озвучил:

- Слушай, а случаем ты не переодетый парень? Некие твои причиндалы ниже пояса явно на девчачьи не тянут.

Крылатое существо откровенно заржало басом и спустилось к Поттеру, стыдливо прикрывая ножки подолом туники.

- Ишь, какой глазастый! Прямо, как твой славный папашка, Джеймс Поттер.

Гарри встрепенулся и переспросил:

- Ты знал моего отца?

- Ещё бы, - буркнул немного обиженно голубой летун. – А кто же его свёл с твоей мамочкой на шестом курсе. Он тут головой об стену долбился от бессилия. Вон, какой у них чудесный мальчик получился – существо плотоядно облизнулось и уставилось на Гарри. Тому сразу стало неуютно перед раздевающим взглядом магической нечисти. Поттер, не раздумывая, проблеял:

- Эй, ты это чего? – и тут же решил сменить тему разговора: слизеринская половинка души наконец-то очнулась от шока. – А название у тебя есть? Кто ты? Фей, что ли?

Существо счастливо дрыгнуло крылышками и заулыбалось, сверкая чёрными зубами:

- Разрешите представиться: фей-крёстный мужчин рода Поттер.

Юнный маг моргнул пару раз и уточнил:

- А зовут тебя как, милый фей?

Крылатое эфемерное чучелко засмущалось и, наконец, опустило свои любопытные глазки, сладко пропев:

- Кавай!

«Ня! – подумал Поттер. – Кажется, я влип по уши. – Однако парень решил не сдаваться на милость волшебного безобразия в голубом сарафанчике и подбодрил себя: - Поттеры не сдаются! Поттеры не просят пощады!» - «Ага! - пробурчал ехидный внутренний голос (видимо у Снейпа стажировался). – Они только славно и быстро помирают, толком не разобравшись с какой гадостью столкнулись, забыв просчитать возможные последствия».

Гарри как-то сразу приуныл и тоскливо посмотрел на светящегося самодовольством наглого фея. У Поттера возникли смутные подозрения, зачем эта мелкая пакость в голубом припёрлась по его душу. Стоило проверить туманные догадки и разговорить гостя.

Через силу Поттер улыбнулся, чем заработал довольное повизгивание чернозубой страшилки в блёстках, и фальшиво бодрым тоном поинтересовался:

- И чего тебе от меня нужно, Кавай? Я же тебя не звал.

- А нас не зовут. Мы сами приходим, - мерзко улыбаясь моментально среагировал переливающийся голубым сиянием фей, - когда чувствуем, что нашим крестникам пора… того… этого…

- Чего пора? – нахохлился Гарри, притворяясь дураком.

- Яблоко созрело и пора его вывозить в свет, - мечтательно выдал эфемерный крылатый зубастик.

- Чего, чего? – изумлённо выдал Поттер.

- Ну, сколько верёвочке не виться, а сучок один, - невозмутимо выдал крепко задумавшийся фей.

- Это как? – совсем уж запутался Гарри.

Фей просиял, будто нашёл решение заковыристой загадки, и командным голосом отчеканил:

- Сейчас будем из тебя конфетку делать!

Поттер нервно сглотнул и чисто инстинктивно вскочил, чтоб удрать со всех ног куда подальше, но не успел и руки протянуть к сфере, где томилась в неволе его волшебная палочка, как оказался посреди подземелий почти голым, то есть в простеньких зелёных трусах.

- Эй, Кавайка! Мы так не договаривались, - возмутился Поттер, пятки которого тут же отмёрзли на холодном камне.

- Прости, дорогой! – взмахнул палочкой фей и наколдовал под ногами парня пушистый золотистый ковёр с белыми котятами и вокруг – просторный загончик из зеркал. Как только Гарри понял, что оказался в ловушке, то взвыл не своим голосом (почти Люпиновским, в период его обращения в оборотня):

- Выпусти меня отсюда!

- Ни за что, - весело похихикивая, отозвался мерзкий фей. На этом комментарии, как оказалось, не закончились. Зеркала были волшебными и вовсю стали обсуждать внешность Поттера, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки того прикрыть ладошками рассматриваемую часть тела:

- Тощий он какой-то! – презрительно выдала первая стекляшка.

- Не тощий, а стройный, - возразила другая.

- Не, точно, тощий. Вон, и рёбрышки пересчитать можно, – вздохнуло третье зеркало.

- Тебе что, из него шашлык жарить? - возразило второе.

- Помолчало бы что ли! – обрезало четвёртое. – Мясо и нарастить можно. Слегка, в некоторых местах. Зато, какие коленки, а локотки, а пальчики – изящная работа.

- Да, папа с мамой постарались, - вякнуло пятое невпопад.

- Замолкни, рухлядь! – выдало первое...

«И понеслась душа в рай!» – вяло подумал Гарри и, демонстративно сложив руки на груди в замок, уставился на потолок, где своего отражения не наблюдал, но зато там маячил гадкий звезданутый фей.

Через пару минут бурных обсуждений зеркальных спецов по части внешности, голоса которых все прибавляли и прибавляли громкости и скорости разговора, юный маг повелительно рявкнул, не хуже африканского льва:

- Заткнулись все! – и улыбнулся в наступившей тишине парящему над ним фею. Хитрый Поттер, почуявший возможность избежать экзекуции со своей внешностью, обратился к нему: - И что же теперь делать? Моя натура – хуже некуда.

- Сейчас всё исправим, - вякнул коварный Кавайка и притащил одежду Поттера, усыпанную розовой блестящей пыльцой.

- Ты сам нечаянно решил эту проблему, Гарри, - весело воскликнул бешено трясущий испачканной мантией над парнем засветившийся от усердия фей. – Воссоздать утерянный со времён основателей Хогвартса рецепт метаморфной пыли – это же надо так отличиться!

- Да, я не помню чего в котёл накидал и в каком порядке, - напрасно пытаясь отмахнуться от необычайно липких пылинок, пропищал расстроенный Поттер.

- А думосброс на что? – хмыкнул Кавайка. – Мы твоего грозного зельевара, крючконосого, ещё за пояс заткнём с этим рецептом.

Гарри даже рот раскрыл от такой наглой дальновидности фея, и забыл возразить, что "этот", крючконосый, вовсе и не его. Тут же юный маг наглотался розовой пыли и закашлялся.

- Сейчас, я тебя метаморфить буду! – предупредил расшалившийся фей, довольно потирая ручки.

Зеркала благоразумно помутнели до окраски болотной жижи и напрочь заткнулись, прекрасно понимая, что нельзя комментировать под руку маэстро, работу которого видели не раз за прошедшие пару тысячелетий.


	4. Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел

**Глава 4**

**Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел**

В голове у Гарри всё затуманилось, и он потерял связь с реальностью, а попросту вырубился.

Очнулся юноша, или вернее то, что от него осталось, с лёгким головокружением. Однако, вскоре окружающее перестало расплываться, и Поттер стоял, уже не шатаясь и равнодушно разглядывая грязную зелень стеклянной стенки.

– Три-четыре, - торжественно возвестил фей Кавай и волшебные зеркала прояснились.

Гарри уставился на большеглазое субтильное создание в зелёных шёлковых плавках, но когда понял, что это его отражение, то громко рассмеялся, а потом горько заплакал.

Удивлённый фей подлетел к его левому плечу и легонько подул на зарёванную мордашку подопечного. Гарри тут же успокоился, неспособный бороться с умиротворяющей эльфовой магией.

- Ну, как? – тихо спросил фей, преданно заглядывая в громадные глазки юного волшебника.

- Плохо, - вяло пожаловался Поттер. – Почему у меня живот лысый и на груди гладко, как на катке?

Фей моментально оживился и стал разъяснять:

- Понимаешь, дорогой, к тому костюму, что я тебе придумал для маскарада явно не подходят волосатые тундры-лианы пониже пояса и повыше, кстати, тем более.

- Да?! – саркастично поинтересовался юный маг. – А мои глаза? Так и слышу ехидный вопрос Драко Малфоя: «Поттер, а, Поттер? А чего у тебя такие большие глазки?» - «Это, чтобы…» Кстати, фей, а действительно, зачем мне такие зелёные пучеглазые гляделки? – тут Гарри кое-что припомнил и задохнулся от возмущения, но пару раз грязно ругнувшись на парселтанге (всё равно никто не понимает, а Волдеморт уже не переведёт другим), заверещал: - И где мои любимые очки, доставшиеся мне от папы в наследство?

- Хватит истерить! – приказал голубой монстрик, состроив страшную рожу и сверкнув глазками. – Кто тут фей крёстный: я или ты?

Гарри нехотя подчинился, не забыв тяжко вздохнуть и закатить к потолку изумрудные очи.

- Ты и без очков прекрасно теперь видишь: пыльцевая метаморфомагия меняет волшебника не только снаружи, но и изнутри.

Поттер ещё минутку повертелся перед зеркалами, строго ради эксперимента, довольно скептически любуясь на свои длинные стройные ножки, тонкую талию и довольно аппетитную круглую попку, не скрытую волнистыми длинными, до пояса, чёрными волосами. Гарри меланхолично протянул:

- Послушай, Кавай, а ты ничего не напутал? Я хоть парнем-то остался? Или ты под шумок мне и пол поменял?

- Нет, такого метаморфная пыль делать не умеет, а я - тем более, - быстренько заверил фей-крёстный своего подопечного, подтверждая свои слова слишком энергичными кивками, так что, того гляди, голова отвалится.

Наученный, мягко говоря, неудачным жизненным опытом в борьбе с преданными домовыми эльфами, вернее одним, ну очень преданным Добби, Поттер пристальным взглядом просканировал довольную физиономию фея и безнадёжно спросил:

- Ты ведь от меня не отстанешь, пока я не примерю сотворённый тобой наряд для бала?

Хитрый Кавай довольно пропищал:

- Вот именно!

- Давай, показывай свой костюм, - равнодушно попросил юный женоподобный маг.

Блестящий фей-крёстный взмахнул палочкой и эффектно пискнул:

- Вуаля!

Гарри вытаращился на своё отражение. Одеяние переливалось золотым и алым, напоминая оперение птицы и всполохи огня одновременно.

- Чего встал? А ну-ка, пройдись! – самодовольно предложил улыбающийся фей, умиляясь видом своего упрямого малыша и вытирая скупые слезинки с зелёной щеки.

Гарри послушался и скользнул вдоль зеркал. Поттер удивился, что его походка стала другой, а движения слишком грациозными. Подняв руки, юное очаровательное создание ахнуло, увидев, как за его спиной развернулись прозрачные крылья.

Тут Гарри нахмурился, разглядывая свой наряд, состоящий из турецких шаровар, голого живота с брильянтовым колечком в пупке, жилетки и небольшого плаща с вышитым фениксом. И это не считая браслетов и пояса, усыпанных рубинами и изумрудами. Поттер прищурился и спокойно поинтересовался:

- А палочку я куда положу? Ни рукавов, ни нормального пояса или кармана на заднице? Разве что, в саму…

- Ой! Чуть не забыл, - засуетился фей-крёстный. – Вот твои палочки: своя и волдемортова.

Гарри уставился на два: чёрной и белое, сооружения с золотистыми узорами и хохолком из короткого, крашенного в алый цвет страусового пера на ручке.

- Не пугайся: они теперь даже лучше работают, - заверил Кавай, залетая за спину парня. – Оливандер, старый скупердяй, сбагрил тебе залежалый товар, а я немного подправил инструменты под твою магию.

Гарри только хотел возмутиться, но зашипел от лёгкой боли: фей скручивал ему на голове узел из волос, закрепив их палочками и оставив свободно свисать пару длинных прядей на висках.

- Вот теперь всё! – восхитился донельзя довольный фей.

Поттеру причёска понравилась: пожалуй с хохолком из алых перьев он точно напоминал феникса.

- А вторая палочка зачем? – рассеянно поинтересовался изящный красавчик.

- Так, на всякий случай, а то мало ли что, - туманно пояснил, скромно потупив глазки, Кавайка. – Вон, ты какой, красотулька, получился. Возьми. – Фей протянул золотую полумаску, отделанную тонким кружевом и скрывшую всё, кроме алых, пухлых губ парнишки.

- Тэк-с, пора. Бал-маскарад уже час, как начался. Тебе следует поспешить. Пошли, - позвал фей, испарив ковер с котятами и обиженные зеркала, которым так и не дали возможности восхититься юным красавчиком. Шустрый Фей уже нацелил свою палочку на дверь.

- Кавай, а ты ничего не забыл? – хитро прищурившись, поинтересовался не двинувшийся с места Поттер, зябко почёсывая одну босую ногу о другую, тоже голую.

- Ой! – виновато завопил взбалмошный фей и энергично замахал палочкой так, что Гарри даже подбросило вверх на пару футов. Узкие маленькие ступни Гарри украсили прозрачные башмачки с каблуками, усыпанными мелкими изумрудами, и пряжками в форме раскрывшего крылья золотого феникса.

- Из хрусталя? – заинтересовался Поттер, припоминая магловскую сказку про одну чумазую девчушку. Жаль, в детстве Дадли не дал дослушать интересное волшебное повествование, демонстративно разбив радио и свалив вину на Гарри.

- Обижаешь, крестник. Цельные алмазы, точнее теперь ограненные, значит бриллианты, - отчитался сияющий Кавай.

Гарри собрал в кучку все остатки гриффиндорской смелости и мужской гордости, вздёрнул подбородок и полетел на бал, будто на крыльях, решив отделаться от настырного Кавайки с его придурочными предложениями помощи раз и навсегда.

Сияющие каблучки бриллиантовых туфелек звонко цокали по полу, а перья на хорошенькой головке в такт им покачивались, заставляя изумлённо продирать глаза всех волшебников и ведьм на полотнах, то и дело ахавших вслед неземному созданию.

Двери Большого раза тихо распахнулись. Гарри обдало волной музыки, ароматом пирожных, сливочного пива и золотым сиянием тысяч свечей, парящих над головами собравшихся. Поттер счастливо улыбнулся и отправился к столу с любимыми сладостями.

Вновь прибывшего особо никто и не заметил из-за царящего шумного веселья, если не считать трёх скользких персон: подавившегося томатным соком Снейпа в костюме вампира; уронившего бокал с шампанским пышно разряженного остроухого Драко, удачно косившего под высшего эльфа, и внезапно застывшего, как ледяная статуя, Люциуса Малфоя, голову которого украшала пара симпатичных рогов демона, спину - большие кожистые крылья, а упругий зад – капризный хвостик.

Все трое сверлили взглядом неземное создание в костюме феникса и прикидывали, как бы быстрей подобраться к нему и заграбастать для следующего танца, а лучше - на оставшийся вечер.


	5. Три подлые стихии

Глава 5

**Три подлые стихии**

Ничего не подозревающий Гарри уплетал второе пирожное, когда его вежливо спросили:

- Любите сладкое?

Поттер встрепенулся, как птица, окинул взглядом нарядно одетого мага, потревожившего его покой, и демонстративно дожевал сладкую выпечку, и даже облизал нижнюю губу.

Восхищённый Драко, а спросивший был именно он, сдержал довольный «ах» от увиденного и быстро полез в карман за парой конфет, чтобы заткнуть себе рот и не вздыхать громко – была у слизеринского мелкого выползня такая дурная привычка, ярко проявлявшаяся во влюблённом состоянии.

- Хотите бельгийский трюфель ? – скромненько поинтересовался разряженный эльф в полумаске.

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой и попытался вычислить, кто к нему пристаёт с непонятными разговорами: «Ага! Белобрысый, светлоглазый, с безупречным маникюром, любит конфеты, а из фантиков крутит фигурки разных драконов… Драко Малфой!" – Поттер довольно улыбнулся и решил попудрить мозги своему вечному сопернику в квиддиче.

Огненный феникс кокетливо улыбнулся собеседнику, отобрав у него бумажного дракончика, умело сооружённого из пёстрой обёртки. Гарри, проведя пальцем вдоль своей ключицы, слегка потянулся и повёл плечиком. Как оказалось, не зря Поттер весь прошлый год терпел выкрутасы Джинни Уизли: хоть какая-то польза от рыжей занозы в виде образца женского соблазняющего флирта.

Поощрённый заигрываниями огненной птахи Драко чуть не подавился шоколадом, но вовремя успел его проглотить и чуть сипло предложил:

- Потанцуем?

Расшалившийся Гарри рассмеялся и пропел:

- С удовольствием! – Положив в протянутую руку мелкого Малфоя свою ладошку, он лёгкой походкой устремился в гущу вальсирующих пар.

Драко, изумляясь грации и умению огненного феникса легко, будто не касаясь ногами пола, танцевать. Малфой самодовольно улыбался, чувствуя под ладонью тёплую кожу партнёра в костюме феникса, а в другой - трепетную ручку партнёра.

Драко прекрасно понимал, что пригласил на танец юношу. К семнадцати годам у блондинистого слизеринского красавчика не осталось предрассудков и комплексов насчёт того, кого можно уложить в постель на ночь. Драко только удивляло, что он не может узнать: кто прячется под маской? Танцевавшее с ним чудо в перьях явно не побывало еще в жарких объятиях слизеринского ловеласа, потому как тот, внимательно изучив незнакомую форму губ и прелестную шейку гибкого парня, у которого под левой ключицей красовалось маленькое родимое пятнышко, пришёл к закономерному неутешительному выводу: «Драко! Ты – форменный болван, раз не смог раньше разглядеть такое сокровище. – Юный Малфой очаровательно ухмыльнулся своим мыслям, чуть вздёрнув бровь: - Или маленькая огненная пташка очень хорошо маскировалась под натурала?»

Но додумать интересное предположение Драко не дала рука, слишком знакомо опустившаяся на плечо. Эльф застыл, сузив от напряжённого ожидания и злости глаза, что его отвлекли от созерцания пернатого красавчика: «Отец! Нет, ну не мог кого-нибудь себе постарше найти что ли?»

Люциус Малфой, чуть приоткрыв крылья, легко взмахнул хвостом и медоточивым голосом поинтересовался, уставившись в зелёные глаза заинтересовавшей его птички:

- Надеюсь, я не кажусь назойливым, похищая столь прекрасное создание, вовлечённое во второй танец одним и тем же партнёром?

Драко про себя выругался, что совсем забыл про этикет, и отец, действительно имел право отобрать у него танец. Ну, не вызывать же на магическую дуэль собственного папочку, который легко размажет тебя тонким слоем по стенке лишь одним фирменным взглядом. Ах, если бы юный Малфой сумел вовремя остановиться и завести разговор с весёло щебетавшей во время танца очаровательной золотисто-алой птичкой, тогда можно было бы культурно отшить отца, на ходу придумав отговорку: почему огненной птахе не судьба пройтись в легком вальсе с настырным демоном.

Драко умел проигрывать: он удалился с лёгким поклоном, не помешавшим послать многообещающий пламенный взор фениксу.

Люциус слегка улыбнулся, провожая снисходительным взглядом своего наследника.

Гарри поначалу оторопел от наглого натиска взрослого мага, поэтому позволил увлечь себя в вихрь танца. Теперь же по одному мимолётному взгляду узнав герб рода Малфой на родовом перстне нового партнёра, понял, почему Драко так напряжённо застыл от легко прикосновения соперника. Слизеринского принца подвинул в сторону собственный папочка, а то, что коварный тёмный маг явно не с дружескими поползновениями нацелился на Поттера, как-то не приходило тому в голову. Однако, скоро Гарри стало не до веселья.

Ловкие пальцы Люциуса, как бы невзначай, уже прошлись по подбородку, шее, животу испуганного такой прытью парня в перьях, и даже немного успели погладить кожу под поясом шаровар на спине. Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул, когда ладонь старшего Малфоя вскользь прошлась по округлой попке феникса, повторяя её форму. Со стороны всё выглядело весьма прилично: настолько старший маг был осторожен, но по сути Гарри нежно облапали в шумной толпе, где партнёры чаще смотрели друг на друга, чем на других танцующих.

«Ну, ничего себе! – кипятился мысленно Поттер. – Эта мерзкая белобрысая сволочь тянет свои ручки куда не надо, а я не могу дать ему по довольной роже. Ты что гей, Гарри?»

Юный феникс рассеяно рассматривал богатое ожерелье на груди Малфоя, когда почувствовал, что его развернули. Поттер даже не понял, как его рука оказалась продетой в согнутый локоть Люциуса, который намеренно уводил свою добычу к алькову, одному из наколдованных в честь праздника.

Однако они внезапно остановились: дорогу им преградил ухмыляющийся вампир с голосом, божественно очаровывающими бархатными интонациями:

- Простите великодушно, месье Даймон. Думаю, чудесной милой птахе, хотя она и не боится огня, рановато загорать в аду. – Вампир клыкасто оскалился в широкой улыбке и ласково поинтересовался у притихшего феникса: - Позвольте охладить пыл нашего крылатого друга и пригласить вас на один танец.

Гарри, не раздумывая, вытянул руку из цепкой хватки Люциуса и пошёл за мрачной магической нечистью. Поттер по форме кистей и запястий быстро узнал хогвартского профессора и решил: уж лучше танец со Снейпом, чем оказаться зажатым где-нибудь на диванчике под Люциусом. Тот весьма недвусмысленно, если верить прочитанной недавно в подземельях занимательной книжице с картинками, намекал на интимное продолжение их отношений, а попросту, на скорый перепих, а Гарри явно был не готов сегодня вечером распрощаться с девственностью.

Снейп рассчитал всё правильно, быстро вычислив соперников. Результаты наблюдений за Люциусом и его отпрыском дарили надежду на успех у полыхающего пернатого очарования: у Драко была кишка тонка отшить папашу, а старший Малфой слишком быстро начал штурм маленькой огненной крепости.

Северус сразу понял, что не может узнать юного волшебника в костюме феникса, и, чтобы так замаскироваться, требуется невероятная выдумка и недюжинные магические таланты в трансфигурации и чарах. Чего стоили трепещущие огненные призрачные крылья, развернувшиеся под изумлённые возгласы окружающих, когда маг-феникс доверчиво положил на плечи Снейпа обе руки, вовлечённый в медленный чувственный танец.

«Нет, - я не стану сразу пленять эту райскую птицу. Пусть расслабится и почувствует себя раскованно. Я буду полной противоположностью шустрому Люциусу: только деликатные касания в «разрешённых» местах. Нет, пожалуй, ограничусь великолепными ручками и тоненькими пальчиками юного магического гения – там может таиться столько эрогенных точек».

Наконец музыка замерла, и Северус повёл своего партнёра к барной стойке, чтобы угостить пирожными. Толпа быстренько растекалась от одного только ледяного взгляда вампира, сулившего скорую смерть всякому зазевавшемуся. И спорить, почему-то, никому не хотелось.

«М-дя! Харизму профессора Снейпа за маской не спрячешь, - удивлялся Гарри, принимая от того великолепную выпечку на маленьком блюдце.

Легкая беседа ни о чём, пара бокалов сливочного пива со сладостями сделали своё чёрное дело: Гарри счастливо улыбался, слушая весёлые истории, которых, как оказалось, Снейп знал целую кучу.

Внезапно вампир аккуратно подцепил ладошку Гарри и тихо предложил:

- Я могу встретиться с вами наедине сегодня без четверти до полуночи?

Беззаботный феникс, рассмеявшись, спросил:

- А почему вы думаете, что я приду?

- Как вы относитесь к детским шалостям? – без всякой связи промурлыкал вампир.

- Положительно, - отозвался не подозревающий подвоха Гарри.

- Значит, вам будет не в тягость икать три дня подряд, если вы откажетесь от свидания со мной.

Гарри от возмущения фыркнул, и попытался вырвать свою ладошку из хватки изобретательного вампира, но тот только накрыл хорошенькую лапку второй своей ладонью, сделав бегство просто невозможным.

Да, они были на людях, и Гарри просто держали за ручку, но что его ожидает при интимной встрече со Снейпом?

Тот, словно прочитав мысли, встревоженного юного создания, мягко пообещал:

- Я не стану ни к чему вас принуждать. Только ужин вдвоём под лёгкую музыку и, возможно, получасовая беседа с кофе у горящего камина.

Юный маг прикинул, что зельевару стоит верить: он ни разу не обманул Гарри Поттера и всегда говорил только правду, даже если это было обидно.

- Где? – тихо поинтересовался нахохленный птенчик-феникс.

- Класс зельварения. Без четверти двенадцать, - прошелестел шёпот возле уха Гарри, а вампира и след простыл. Гарри быстро оглянулся, но не смог найти поблизости собеседника: тот как сквозь землю провалился. «Вот ведь, вампирюга недоделанный», - невольно восхитился очарованный расчётливостью профессора зельеварения сверкающий оперением феникс. – Видимо, Снейп уж и думать забыл, что там может всё ещё оттирать котлы Гарри, который Поттер. Нет, он пошёл меня оттуда выгонять. Точно!» - парень беззаботно тихо рассмеялся, но ту же замолк, почувствовав, как его талию обвила, не хуже змеи, крепкая рука, а другая стала гладить его предплечье. Гарри робко приподнял веки и наткнулся на кипящее серебро взора демона.

- Скучаешь, милый? – равнодушно поинтересовался рогатый.

- Не очень – твёрдо отозвался рассерженный феникс, теперь точно готовый съездить по морде Малфою, не взирая на праздничное веселье. Люциус, и бровью не повёл, пресекая все слабые попытки хохлатого недружелюбно настроенного птенца вырваться из его объятия. Наглый демон сладко пропел:

- Пожалуй, свидание могло бы укротить мою жажду никуда вас больше от себя не отпускать ближайшие сутки.

Гарри чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, но не успел возразить, поражённо уставившись на волшебные выкрутасы Люциуса. Тот щёлкнул пальцами и на его указательном персте появился черный острый коготь.

- Мне стоит лишь слегка воткнуть его в руку, и магическая кома на полгода вам обеспечена, - ласково пообещал тёмный демон.

Поттер мелко задрожал от испуга, но кое-как смог собраться с духом и потребовать дрожащим голосом:

- Поклянитесь, что не изнасилуете меня и не станете похищать.

Люциус серебристо рассмеялся и довольно протянул:

- Какой умный мальчик,- но, видя, что юный феникс возобновил попытку вырваться, поспешил его успокоить, - Клянусь, не принуждать вас к сексу без согласия и не похищать ближайшие сутки.

Поттер в душе покривился от такой расплывчатой формулировки, но решил ею удовлетвориться:

- Принимаю вашу клятву. – Лёгкая белая магическая вспышка между их руками обдала горячей волной. – Где и когда?

Люциус отклеился от огненной птахи и незаметно сунул ей в руку записку. Затем коварный демон с поистине королевской осанкой неспешно удалился и затерялся в пёстрой толпе.

Гарри шумно выдохнул и трясущимися руками развернул записку, гласившую: «Сегодня. Без десяти двенадцать. Класс зельеварения». – «Они что помешаны на самом мрачном помещении в подземельях? – искренне удивился Поттер. - Или заветная мечта всех злобных слизеринцев, скучающих на уроках зельеварения – трахнуть на ближайшем столе подвернувшегося под руку хорошенького мага?»

Поттер решил сбежать с бала, но у двери был перехвачен остроухим эльфом, который непритворно громко ахнул и перегородил дорогу по боевому настроенному фениксу. Драко в лоб спросил:

- Можно мне вас проводить?

- Нет, - отрезал тихо разъярившийся Поттер.

- Тогда это сделают мои друзья, - ехидно усмехнулся ничуть не расстроившийся младший Малфой, невозмутимо поправляя кружевные манжеты своего камзола. Гарри покосился на маячивших поблизости двух троллей и чуть не расхохотался: вот уж кому, Гойлу и Крэббу, карнавальные костюмы шли идеально.

- Хорошо, - на удивление Драко легко согласился огненный птах. – И где же пройдёт наша знаменательная встреча?

- В классе зельеварения, – растягивая слова, предложил мелкий Малфой.

- Да!? – преувеличенно удивился Гарри. – Без пяти двенадцать вас устроит? – тут же уточнил развеселившийся яркий птах.

- Вполне, - отозвался очарованный непринуждённой манерой поведения блестящего феникса Драко и отступил в сторону.

Отвесив церемонный витиеватый поклон эльфийскому красавчику, причём крылья птички раскрылись и изящно трепыхались, почти успокоившийся Поттер наконец покинул Большой зал. Он был озабочен только одним - составлением плана скорой мести всем трём слизеринским наглецам, вынудившим сегодня отправиться Гарри на поздние свидания.


	6. Законы по-слизерински

Глава 6

**Законы по-слизерински**

Огненная пташка ринулась в гриффиндорскую башню, чтобы прихватить кое-какие боеприпасы: мантию-невидимку и карту мародёров.

Полная дама как-то странно икнула, увидев его карнавальный костюм и, буквально, с треском распахнула дверь.

Поттер не собирался сегодня вечером начинать полномасштабные военные действия: месть – дело тонкое, если не хочешь засветиться, но попробовать поссорить между собой троих слизеринских змей и понаблюдать за их магическим поединком стоило.

Гарри вскоре спустился к подземельям: время поджимало – часы в гриффиндорской гостиной, когда он уходил, уже показывали половину двенадцатого.

Пернатый шпион завернулся в мантию-невидимку и спрятался в ближайшей нише, ведущей к коридору у класса зельеварения. И, надо сказать, вовремя: Люциус прошмыгнул в сторону нужной двери, закутанный в плащ по самые глаза.

«Ух, как ему не терпится?» – мысленно съехидничал Поттер.

Гарри развернул карту и проследил за точкой «Драко Малфой», которая благополучно переместилась в класс, в одном из углов которого примостилась другая – «Северус Снейп», а у правой стены - «Люциус Малфой».

«Пора!» - решил Поттер и, выбрался из укрытия. Скинув мантию и припрятав под неё карту в этой же нише, где только что был, пламенный птах с заносчиво приподнятым подбородком, звонко цокая каблучками, которые только что искры не выбивали о камни пола, отправился бодрой поступью на встречу с коварными слизеринскими змеюками.

«Мы ещё посмотрим: кто – кого!» – кипятился Поттер, подбадриваемый крохами гриффиндорской храбрости, хотя сердце юного мага пару раз ёкало от воспоминаний, какими способами добились его внимания взрослые маги. Драко почему-то у Гарри в расчёт не шёл: ровесник всё-таки.

Огненная птичка смело шагнула за дверь класса зельеварения, только чтобы никого не увидеть. Маги спрятались.

«Значит, будем выманивать», - решил Гарри. Тот состроил расстроенную мордашку и, подойдя к столу, стал царапать на пергаменте записку с извинениями: «Простите, не дождался…»

Тут из его руки чужая вырвала перо, а совершенно другие развернули, только затем чтобы Гарри успел узреть, схваченный эльфом и демоном, как мрачный вампир накладывает серию сильных запирающих заклинаний на дверь, если судить по цвету и узорам, высветившимся на ней за пару секунд.

«Это плохо. Уже спелись», - констатировал Поттер, решив запоздало следовать мудрой тактике: «Лучшая защита – нападение».

Феникс громко фыркнул и насмешливо предложил:

- Может, вы все, наконец, отцепитесь от меня. Думаю, сбежать отсюда будет трудновато.

Его, как ни странно, выпустили. Переливающаяся птаха вышла в центр класса и обернулась к упорно молчавшим магам, выстроившимся у преподавательского стола. А парты, кстати, были сдвинуты к стенам: видимо романтично настроенный Снейп постарался.

- Так чем вы недовольны, господа? – издевательски вопросил их феникс. – Тем, что вас здесь трое, или то, что я один?

Крайне раздражённый сложившейся ситуацией Снейп, как хозяин треклятого класса, миролюбиво возразил:

- Нас всё вполне устраивает. А вот вы понимаете или нет, во что ввязались? – До Северуса только теперь дошло, что маленькая птичка – не слизеринец. Одно из негласных правил жизни факультета Слизерин гласило: «Добыча, которую невозможно поделить на части переходит в общее пользование». И оно касалось, не только вещей, но и любовников, если последние затрудняли кого-либо предпочесть. Поэтому Снейп пытался намекнуть задиристому птенцу на его ошибку и вывести из состояния глупой бравады.

Поттер, которого зря считали тупым гриффиндорцем, сообразил, что его "план А" только что с треском провалился: маги не буду затевать спор за право прекрасно провести время наедине с приглашённым, а втроём будут донимать его своими приставаниями.

«У, как всё запущено на Слизерине», - подивился мысленно Поттер и приступил к "плану Б": привлечь, соблазнить и уложить... заклятием с близкого расстояния, не дав возможности спрятаться за мебель и затянуть магический поединок. Биться вкруговую в ближнем бою маленькому фениксу было не привыкать, после прошлогодних тренировок с манекенами в Тайной комнате в гордом одиночестве.

Донельзя заинтригованный тем, кто скрывается под личиной феникса, Люциус весело предложил:

- Пожалуй, пора познакомиться. Господа, скинем маски, - и первым сдёрнул кусочек пёстрого картона, надеясь привлечь приятной наружностью огненного птаха. Северус ухмыльнулся, равнодушно убрав чёрную полумаску и являя миру свой крючковатый нос. Драко изящно стянул картонку и мило улыбнулся фениксу.

Тот решил, что узрев, на кого именно позарились слизеринские змеюки, они презрительно отступятся от своего трофея: иметь Гарри Поттера в любовниках мало приятного для тех, кто его ненавидит всей душой, а вот убить или поиздеваться – вполне приемлемо.

Поттер хладнокровно решил, что дорого отдаст свою честь, применяя любые известные ему тёмные заклинания. А знал он их уже немало, после последнего лета на Гриммо 12, где ловко сумел помириться с леди Блэк и завоевать признание Квичера, дальновидно полагая, что в этом доме ему ещё жить и жить.

Гарри медленно стянул маску и поднял взгляд на трёх магов. Его неприятно удивило выражение лёгкого восхищения на лице мелкого хорька, тени хищной страсти у Люциуса и едва уловимого замешательства Снейпа.

- Это всё меняет, не так ли, дорогой, Сэви? – обратился к вампиру демон.

- Лучше и предположить было трудно, - отозвался эльф, сверкая глазками.

- По крайней мере, его не сразу хватятся, - холодно предположил вампир.

Оторопелый Гарри с неприятным холодком в груди понял, что остался не узнанным, и мысленно застонал: "Убью, Кавайку! Теперь уж можно применить последнюю страшилку всех Пожирателей смерти". - Поттер небрежно откинул волосы со лба, но проведя по гладкой коже с ужасом понял: шрам отсутствует.

"Я влип! – обречённо подумал Гарри, наблюдая, как его неспешно берут в кольцо маги, нарезая медленные круги вокруг, как голодные акулы, постепенно приближаясь. Быть под обстрелом сразу трёх раздевающих взглядов – весёлого мало, но Гарри не унывал – Они думают, что я из приглашённых, а не студент Хогвартса. Поэтому Драко не грозит наказание за нападение за сокурсника, Снепу – за посягательство на честь своего ученика, а Люциус – вообще только мимо пробегал, если что. Ясно, чего у них такие довольные рожи. Подавитесь, господа хорошие, моими перьями и пухом!"


	7. Мелкая месть по-поттеровски

Глава 7

**Мелкая месть по-поттеровски**

Капризный Люциус не выдержал и первым метнулся к соблазнительному фениксу, чтобы своровать его поцелуй. Неопытный Гарри инстинктивно отшатнулся от слегка озверевшего мага, чей похотливый взгляд чуть ли не сбивал с ног, и оказался прижатым к груди расторопного Драко, обхватившего вожделенное тело обеими руками за талию. Не ожидавший такой прыти от надменных слизеринцев Поттер испуганно пискнул, когда старший Малфой, самодовольно улыбаясь, ухватил его за плечо и руку, приближаясь томительно медленно. Через пару секунд Гарри попросту вытаращился на некогда неумолимо убийственное воплощение хладнокровия, когда увидел, насколько ласковым стал взор белобрысой сволочи - демона, тонкие губы которого беззащитно раскрылись с лёгким стоном, поэтому Поттер упустил момент, чтобы атаковать хуком слева, а Люциус уже терзал губы огненной птахи требовательным поцелуем, обхватив голову пленника, чтобы тот не вырвался.

Расчётливый Гарри, решивший дать трём охотникам за птичьей тушкой возможность почувствовать себя хозяевами положения, попытался понять: нравится ли ему происходящее или нет? «Пожалуй, приятно», - подумал чуть одуревший от ласки феникс. Тут разомлевший от французского поцелуя Поттер почти пришёл в себя, ощущая, что чужие руки второго на его талии чуть сползли вниз и сильнее прижали к паху довольно возбуждённого мага, а шею Поттера стали покрывать влажные поцелуи. «И кто это так нежно обсасывает меня: хорёк или крючконосый злыдень-вампир?» – вяло подумал огненный птах, захваченный врасплох своим ощущением лёгкой эйфории. Однако, крышу Гарри буквально снесло, после того, как его левую руку пленили чужие ладони, третьего ласкового агрессора. Терпение полыхавшего от невольно разбуженной страсти феникса испытывали изощрённой пыткой: облизывая, посасывая пальчики, и, наконец, поцелуи в ладонь и лёгкие касания языка были бесподобны, заставляя дрожать.

Поттер собрал остатки своего боевого духа, который по большей части решил сконцентрироваться в одной важной части тела пониже пояса, восставшей и требовавшей ласки. Своя реакция на коварное пленение тремя змеюками, знавшими прекрасно, как довести партнёра против его воли до белого каления, переполнила чашу терпения Гарри.

Тут нечто неожиданное в Хогвартсе отвлекло закипавшего Поттера от выброса стихийной магии: где-то вдалеке начали бить часы, мерно отмеряя двенадцать ударов. Донельзя рассерженный Гарри, всё ещё смачно и со вкусом зацеловываемый, мысленно возмутился: «Вот присосались, пиявки слизеринские!» - и попытался открыть тяжёлые веки. Его глаза резануло яркое голубое сияние. Феникс дёрнулся, чтобы вырваться, когда заметил, что стены класса зельеварния буквально светятся изнутри, делая помещение невероятно красивым, а плечи Люциуса, уже коварно добравшегося до ушка Гарри, и склонённую к его руке фигуру Снейпа, увлечённого лаской хорошенькой фениксовской ладошки, окутывает серебристый туман, как от магической клятвы.

«Что за хрень тут твориться? – про себя возмутился ошарашенный Гарри, - И чего я раскис от дурацких поцелуев?» - «И вовсе они даже не дурацкие, - довольно промурлыкал внутренний голос, обычно с радостью перечивший по любому маломальскому поводу. – Особенно это мелкий белобрысик сзади старается». Поттер истерично хихикнул, когда язык Драко лизнул его в изгиб шеи.

«С меня хватит!» – мысленно рыкнул Гарри и выпустил на свободу свою бешеную магию, параллельно энергично атакуя зарвавшихся слизеринцев, не ожидавших настолько ловких и сильных болевых ударов. Люциусу досталось кулаком под дых особым коротким ударом, которому Поттера обучил один добрый дядечка-каратист в глубокой гарриной юности: от восьми до одиннадцати лет. Драко ойкнул, получив острым каблуком по ступне и не менее острыми крепкими локотками под рёбра, а расслабившийся Снейп был моментально свален и отброшен на спину особым пальцевым захватом, ловко воспроизведённым Гарри. Тот получил его в подарок от того же милого магла-шпиона в отставке, которому однажды ой-как не понравилось, что компания хулиганов во главе с Дадли Дурслем безнаказанно обижает маленького щуплого очкарика, обладавшего невероятной природной пластикой, выносливостью и крепким характером, если судить по количеству расквашенных носов и подбитых глаз нападавших за пять минут неравной драки.

По-магловски побитых волшебников мгновенно дополнительно впечатало в стены класса магической стихийной волной.

Люциус, хватая ртом воздух, не смог разогнуться, но попытался выковырять палочку из рукава, когда застыл, невольно любуясь рассыпавшейся шикарной копной длинных чёрных волос феникса, выхватившего из пучка, уже бывшего, удерживавшие его заколки с перьями. Северус успел встать на четвереньки и присесть, выдернув палочку, когда в него из длинного позолоченного прутика разъярённой птахи полетел невербальный Экспелиармус, который зельевар отбил, но он не ожидал, что следом летит связывающее Инкарцеро, пущенное из второго прута в руках прекрасного и донельзя злого создания.

«Так это у него волшебные палочки? Ничего себе дизайн: пышно-перьевой, праздничный, с легкой позолотой. Тут Оливандер рядом не валялся со своими поленьями», - изумился Драко, мгновенно решивший притвориться флобберчервём в коме, правда, с приоткрытыми глазами.

Чрезвычайно внимательный в бою Гарри на всякий случай подвесил Левикорпус к потолку не очухавшегося до конца Люциуса и легко выбил его палочку Экспелиармус. Застывшему Драко досталось Терра витае, обернувшееся полукруглым заграждением из колючего терновника. Так, на всякий случай. Свою доверчивость Гарри Поттер растерял давным-давно.

Пары секунд Гарри хватило, чтобы невербально вскрыть наложенные Снейпом чары универсальной темномагической отмычкой итальянских воров - магов: ещё одно полезное старинное заклинание из дневника Слизерина. Прекрасный во гневе Поттер даже и не сообразил, что колдует сразу двумя руками, то есть с двух палочек. Удивлённые Снейп и Люциус переглянулись, а последний аж позеленел от зависти, так как слышал кое-что о похожем заклинании, но не саму формулировку.

Окрылённый быстрой победой Гарри мигом смылся, а следом устремился Драко с палочкой, успев сжечь кусты. Он вылетел в коридор и чуть не свалился на пол, ловя прекрасную туфельку феникса, летевшую прямо в лоб смазливой белобрысой прелести. Юный Малфой, неизменно обеспокоенный состоянием кожи на своём лице, изловчился поймать её одной рукой, как и положено ловцу, но беглец уже скрылся за углом. Разгорячённый Драко, захваченный погоней, не заметил верёвки, наколдованной на уровне щиколоток и полетел кубарем. Когда ему всё же удалось, запыхавшись выпрыгнуть за угол с блестящей туфелькой в руке, коридор на всём своём немалом протяжении был пуст.


	8. Союз трёх змей

Глава 8

**Союз трёх змей**

Сердитый Люциус и хмурый Снейп после того, как их освободил вернувшийся Драко, решили обдумать случившееся, а после высказаться. Гордые и осторожные слизеринцы не имели дурной привычки пороть горячку. Принесённая сыном Малфоя туфелька нагло сверкала в центре наколдованного круглого кофейного столика, вокруг которого расселись маги. Побитые неудавшиеся любовники отпаивали себя кофе, потому что Северус пообещал отравить любого, кто собирается лечить свою гордость огневиски, а смотрел он при этом, естественно, на старшего Люциуса, который рассмеялся и прохладно возразил:

- Нет, нужна светлая голова, так как меня больше устроит месть. Быть так умело побитым в дуэли таким очаровательным противником – скорее честь, чем позор.

Снейп на минутку изучающе вперился взглядом в друга и решил пока промолчать, но ранее заменил, какой эффект оказал на обычно хладнокровного и расчётливого Малфоя мальчишка в костюме феникса: глаза Люциуса буквально светились от нежности. «Да так он даже на свою жену не смотрел, когда они поначалу понравились друг в другу. Вот интересно, а мой дорогой скользкий друг, понимает, что слишком сильно реагирует на то, о чём раньше забыл бы, едва выйдя за порог комнаты? - размышлял Северус. – Интересно, на который день до него дойдёт, что он влюбился? – Профессор ухмыльнулся и опустил взгляд в свою чашку. – А я вот точно – погиб! – Зельевар перевернул посудину на блюдце, чтобы позже погадать, откинувшись на высокую спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Как ни странно, ему легко удалось сбросить нервное напряжение, возникшее из-за идиотского стремления юного феникса пренебречь своей безопасностью и явиться в подземелье на свидание сразу к трём магам, таким поступком негласно подтверждая свою доступность и сексуальную распущенность. А что ещё могли подумать слизеринцы? Однако, мальчишка наверняка заранее решил, как выражались вульгарные маглы, «надрать всем задницу»: тем, кто посмел его шантажировать и принуждать к продолжению романтических и не очень отношений. Окрылённый надеждой на большее Снейп не имел сил отказаться от своих чувств: слишком давно он был последний раз влюблён. Зимняя стужа в душе – малоприятное состояние, затянувшееся на годы, постепенно убивало Северуса не хуже медленно действующей отравы, и всё чаще появлялись малодушные мысли о яде. Для себя. Сейчас же Снейп будет бороться до конца за возможность приручить диковинного птенца. - Если милейший Люциус начнёт дурить, я его не пощажу, защищая маленького наглеца, утеревшего нам нос».

Обеспокоенный Малфой уже пять минут наблюдал за сыном, который тяжко вздыхал, умело скрадывая издаваемые звуки кружевным платком, который прикладывал к губам. Драко явно страдал, с тоской глядя на злополучную туфельку. «Так и до истерики недалеко, - решил отец. – Мои мальчик серьёзно влюбился и, я буду не я, если не разыщу и не подам моему сыну этого пернатого нахала на блюдечке с золотой каёмочкой!» Малфой-старщий напрасно гнал от себя мысли, рождаемые жгучим желанием немедленно перевернуть весь Хогвартс и найти беглеца. Правда, природа своей страсти неадекватно воспринималась магом: Люциус отмахнулся от воспоминаний, оставшихся после поглаживаний и поцелуев ершистого феникса. И совершенно напрасно: легкое сексуальное возбуждение упорно не желало оставлять униженного Малфоя в покое.

Донельзя грустный Драко смирился с потерей, но боялся, что надолго отвернётся от своих прежних любовников после облапывания божественно прекрасной фигурки огненного птаха, когда ладони слизеринского ловеласа смогли почувствовать трепет податливого тела, губы - попробовать медовую нежность кожи, а налившийся пенис, пусть и через слои одежды, - потереться о приятной округлости попку. «А как он пахнет! – сожалел о возможно навсегда потерянной радости мелкий Малфой. – Да, феникс тут такое вытворял со своими палочками, что стоит задуматься: а ровесник ли он мне? К тому же, и папа, и Снейп ему понравились. Точно, он старше по возрасту, раз обратил на взрослых больше внимания, потому что меня, если подумать, вовсе всерьёз не воспринимал. – Драко застыл в напряжённой позе, совершенно уйдя в себя. – А если они не собираются разыскивать моего феникса? Я один такое дело не смогу провернуть: учёбу никто не отменял, а рождественских каникул вряд ли хватит. Значит, не стоит и браться», - решил младший Малфой, и его глаза подозрительно заблестели тогда, как лицо застыло бесчувственной маской фарфоровой куклы.

- Всё, хватит мусолить наши обиды! – резко высказался старший Малфой, пытаясь отвлечь сына и себя от переживаний.

Мгновенно ставший собранным Снейп ровным голосом соблазняющей мышь змеи произнёс:

- Предлагаю заключить временный союз для поиска дерзкого мальчишки, а после каждый сам за себя. Я лично собираюсь за ним ухаживать.

- Согласен, - небрежно бросил Люциус, едва сдержав бурную реакцию своей плоти.

- Согласен, - еле выдавил из себя Драко, обрадованный и едва не задохнувшийся от переизбытка приятных эмоций.


	9. Кавайкины заморочки

Глава 9

**Кавайкины заморочки**

Невыспавшийся Гарри, почти всю ночь истерично куковавший с маленьким зеркалом за надёжно задёрнутым пологом кровати, и, наконец, успокоенный тем, что поутру вернулась его обычная внешность, сладко дремал в купе Хогвартс-экспресса. Надувшийся ревнивый Рон и, умничка - разумничка, Гермиона шептались скорее не из-за того, что хотели дать ему поспать, а потому что у них начался следующий бурный виток вялотекущего романа, длившегося с конца пятого курса.

После очередного нечаянного вырвавшегося чувственного «ох» Потер приоткрыл один глаз и тут же закрыл обратно: любоваться чужими поцелуями ему не нравилось: «То ли дело самому…» - «Заткнись!» - рыкнул Гарри на притворно мечтательный, ехидный внутренний голос, который влез с комментариями реакции парня на слюнявое развлечение друзей.

Однако Поттеру так и не дали поспать: после вчерашней встряски неожиданно свежий, как апрельская клубника со сливками, Драко Малфой явился на пороге купе с неизменным сопровождением из двух слизеринских горилл.

Гарри честно сделал вид, что спит.

Гермиона и Рон, не сговариваясь, решили поразвлечься, и зло уставились на незваного гостя, но, молча, выжидали, какую очередную ахинею станет разглагольствовать «его слизеринское высочество»: Грейнджер требовались аргументы, чтобы логически словесно побить зарвавшегося блондинчика, а Рону – веский повод, чтобы выпустить накопившийся пар его ревнивой натуры. Ну и что, что противников было трое: Гермиона ведь не оставит своего бойфренда в беде? Слизеринские выползни как раз подходили на роль мальчиков для битья по всем параметрам, тем более вечный умиротворяющий фактор в лице белого и пушистого Гарри Поттера сейчас благополучно дрых без задних лап, а разбудить Мальчика - который - начистился - досыта - котлов - накануне - вечером было ох как нелегко, насколько знал Уизли.

Драко насмешливо обратился к единственному человеку, игнорировавшему его:

- Потти, хватит притворяться спящей красавицей. К тебе пришёл сам слизеринский принц. Может, соизволишь продрать свои глазки? Или тебя следует поцеловать? – Драко, ухмыляясь, переглянулся со своими громилами. – Тут Гойл и Креб как раз соскучились по женской ласке.

Грейнджер просто задохнулась от такой наглости, а Рон уронил челюсть на пол, но быстро подобрал и, вскочив, зашипел не хуже василиска:

- Ты совсем охренел хорёк? Давно по морде не получал?

Рассерженный Поттер даже подпрыгнул с места и отпихнул Рона. Тот улетел обратно на сиденье, прямо в объятия Гермионы. Просто Гарри самому захотелось посмотреть в бесстыжие гляделки белобрысого нахала.

Таким Драко его ещё не видел: холодная ярость и бурлящая сила праведного гнева делали Поттера неестественно красивым, а широко распахнутые глаза, лишённый уродливой оправы дурацких очков, и алые губы так и напрашивались на то, чтобы их зацеловать.

Юный Малфой недоумевающе хлопнул пару раз глазами и наваждение исчезло.

Еле сдерживавший свою стихийную магию Гарри, царственно повелел:

- Катись отсюда, мелкая склизкая пакость! Мне не хочется марать о тебя руки, – и неожиданно тихо промурлыкал, склонившись в уху застывшего Малфоя, удивлённого тоном гриффиндорского шрамоголовика: - Пока что не хочется. И береги свою задницу - это единственное, что действительно впечатляет.

«Меня сейчас вырвет», - ошарашенный Драко уставился на безумно сверкавшего глазами, расхохотавшегося гриффиндорца, но быстро очухался и благоразумно решил сбежать от маньячно настроенного лохматого идиота, растолкав своих тупых телохранителей, немедленно последовавших за своим идолом.

Рон насмешливо поинтересовался:

- Как тебе удалось? Это самая короткая схватка «Поттер побил хорька», насколько помню. Колись, Гарри, чего ты ему такого сказал, что слизень стал белее снега?

- Мы думали, тебя и домкратом не подымешь, - прокомментировала Гермиона, - а ты тут бедных маменькиных сынков до икоты пугаешь.

Гарри, вытирая выступившие слёзы и улыбаясь, скромненько пояснил:

- Я предложил пойти на свидание в Запретный лес и зацеловать его насмерть. Чем я хуже дементора? Вот Малфой и испугался.

Рон фыркнул, Гермиона неверяще покачала головой, а в окнах вагона уже проплывали предместья магического Лондона, сверкающие волшебными фонарями в мрачной черноте зимнего вечера.

«Я оказался прав: для Дракуси Поттер - знатная страшилка», - почему-то грустно решил юный одинокий маг. Он благополучно добрался на площадь Гриммо и перешагнул порог своего дома.

Его встретила вожделенная тишина, блистающая чистота и хвойная свежесть: Квичер постарался к Рождеству. Некогда вредный домовик стал очень преданным своему молодому хозяину, после того, как теперь уже «славный сэр» Поттер смог переместить портрет леди Блэк из мрачной прихожей в собственноручно восстановленный зимний сад с наколдованным юным гением прекрасным видом на Лазурный берег в громадном французском окне. Гарри всего-то и потребовались: две недели магического ремонта, неделя садоводческих экспериментов с ландшафтным дизайном, три часа уговоров дамы на портрете не волноваться, короткая клятва мага для обезумевшего от горя Квичера, что портрет останется целым, да волшебные стамеска, молоток и ломик, чтоб аккуратно отделить часть стены с картиной при умелой поддержке всхлипывающего то ли от счастья, то ли от беспокойства, домового эльфа.

Узнать о пристрастиях бывшей хозяйки особого труда не составило: донельзя любопытный Поттер, испытывавший в доме заклинания воровского арсенала из дневника Слизерина, удачно наткнулся на хитрый тайник, где были припрятаны дневники леди. Гарри всё больше и больше начинал нравиться эпистолярный жанр чистокровных аристократов, служивший не только источником редких и ценных сведений, но и образчиком юмористического восприятия действительности слизеринцами, манеру разговоров которых невольно копировал во внутренних диалогах Поттер, восхищённый изворотливостью интеллекта Слизерина и леди Блэк. У Гарри появилась новое увлечение - коллекционирование старинных дневников магов, которым более чем доволен оказался букинист в Косом переулке.

Теперь на месте, где мучилась некогда леди Блэк, красовался магический утренний пейзаж, запечатлённый с белых утёсов туманного Альбиона со стороны моря. Гарри полюбовался им пару минут и прошёл в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть на разряженную ель и гору подарков.  
Там Поттера ожидал заметно помолодевший Квичер, принимавший по настоянию молодого хозяина лечебное зелье для эльфов, рецепт которого тот откопал в одном из купленных по случаю дневников и благополучно приготовил, наварив запас на год вперёд. Счастливый эльф окружил Гарри ненавязчивой заботой. Поттер сперва побеседовал с леди Блэк, заодно проверив состояние растений, потом переоделся и поужинал в одиночестве под умиротворяющую классическую музыку за прекрасно сервированным праздничным столом. Рон шлёпнулся бы в обморок, если бы увидел его изящно поедающим курицу ножом и вилкой.

Да, Гарри сильно изменился за прошедшее лето, наняв учителей манер, этикета, магического законодательства, личного адвоката и управляющего финансами Поттеров-Блэков. Наследника неприятно удивило, что на оглашении завещания его как бы забыли поставить в известность об обновлённой, теперь ставшей двойной, фамилии и обязанностях молодого человека, как главы двух древних магических родов. Щепетильные гоблины при следующем посещении Гринготс с удовольствием исправили досадную оплошность забывчивого адвоката и подробно посвятили Гарри в тонкости его теперешнего положения среди чистокровных фамилий магической Великобритании.

То, что сотворили с юным наследником за месяц талантливые учителя, можно было по праву назвать чудом. Только наученный жизнью Поттер не спешил являть всеми миру себя нового, продолжая разыгрывать чудаковатого храбреца.

Гарри не хотелось спать и он отправился в библиотеку, где засиделся за полночь и даже задремал в кресле. Он проснулся от стука соскользнувшей на пол книги, и встрепенулся. «Всё! Спать!» - Поттер, позёвывая, поплёлся на второй этаж в свою спальню и почти нехотя отправился чистить зубы. Когда же Гарри случайно взглянул в зеркало, то разом пришёл в боевую готовность, чуть не подавившись зубной щёткой: он стал опять хрупкой статуэткой в громадными глазками. Поттер быстро прополоскал рот и влетал в спальню, громко приказав в пространство:

- Кавай!

Треск и лёгкий запах лаванды возвестил о прибытии личного фея-крёстного. Гарри, прищурившись, уставился на крылатого чудика, довольно улыбавшегося до ушей. Справедливо полагая, что совесть магического существа давно утеряна во мраке веков за ненадобностью, Гарри прошипел:

- Ты ничего не забыл мне рассказать о славной метаморфной пыльце?

- Так, мелочи, - согласился Кавайка, на всякий случай отлетая под потолок.

- И, что именно? – потребовал мило насупившийся Гарри, ставший похожим на дерзкого волчонка из-за слегка спутанной копны длинных волос.

- Ну, эта пыльца относится к разряду условно любовных зелий наивысшей степени сложности, - невозмутимо, лекторским тоном начал мелко дрыгающий крылышками фей.

Гарри сдавленно пискнул и плюхнулся на попу, так как ноги отказались его держать. Хорошо, что юный красавчик приземлился на кровать, а то пришлось бы хлебать костерост, на ночь глядя.

- Так вот, - продолжил коварный Кавайка, - Пыльца, избирательно привлекая, помогает проявить твоего партнёра, магически наилучшим образом подходящего и способного в будущем удовлетворить все твои сексуальные аппетиты, что и закрепляется волшебной необратимой помолвкой, инициированной поцелуем ровно в полночь.

Временно онемевший от переизбытка эмоций Поттер мгновенно припомнил трёх присосавшихся к нему слизеринцев под бой непонятно откуда взявшихся часов. Глаза Гарри полезли на лоб от пришедшей в голову мысли: «Я, что, в будущем, сексуальный маньяк, раз на меня положили глаз сразу трое магов?»

Юный волшебник, наконец поняв, что сидит на кровати, плюхнулся на спину и слабым голосом раненой мантикоры спросил:

- Каваечка, а ты ничего не напутал? Их же трое в меня влюбилось.

Обеспокоенный фей сотворил из воздуха громадный веер и стал им обмахивать своего драгоценного подопечного, зависнув у его ног. Кавайка быстро затараторил, разом растеряв веселье:

- Ну, что ты так убиваешься? Не ты первый, не ты последний. Вот Салазар Слизерин тоже влип сразу и по-крупному. Его внимания добивались сразу трое магов: Гриффиндор, Хаффлпаф и Коктевран, а благодаря этому зелью получилась неплохая семья.

- Не понял, - оживился Гарри, чуть привстав. – Коктевран и Хаффлпаф ведь женщинами были?

- Как же! – визгливо фыркнул фей. – Они просто любили рядиться в женскую одежду и быть, так сказать, снизу в любовных играх.

- А те, что бегали за мной на балу в девчачьи тряпки не рядятся, - задумался Гарри, не заметив, что говорит вслух. - Значит, они меня за девчонку считают что ли? – поразился Поттер, уставившись на покрасневшего фея.

Тот виновато потупился и буркнул:

- Выходит, что так.

- Ты что сотворил со мной, Кавайка? – ехидно вопрошая, возмущался Гарри. – И почему я опять стал таким сладеньким пучеглазиком с длинными патлами?

Фей невозмутимо пожал плечиками и пояснил:

- Теперь ты с полуночи до шести утра будешь иметь новую внешность, а после свадьбы навсегда останешься таким. И я совершенно не причём: твой облик по максимуму соответствует собирательному образу, составленному из идеалов тех троих магов.

В душе Гарри умерли последние искры гриффиндовской натуры.

- Ладно, мне некогда, - решил Кавайка, видя, что Поттер потянулся за волшебной палочкой. Справедливо опасающийся фей мигом испарился.

Удручённый новостями Гарри всего лишь погасил свечи и улёгся в постель, припрятав волшебную палочку под подушку. Теперь следовало скорректировать свои планы на ближайшие полгода: «Когда они узнают правду, могут убить меня от негодования». – «Если узнают!» - саркастично пояснил внутренний голос.


	10. Чей туфля?

Глава 10

**Чей туфля?**

Вечерний Хогвартс постепенно погружался в тишину: сытые студенты после ужина расходились по гостиным и спальням, а замотанные преподаватели могли теперь отдохнуть. Сегодня в мрачноватых личных комнатах профессора Снейпа проходило очередное заседание закрытого элитного клуба «Поймай-ка феникса».

Уставший Люциус задумчиво пялился на огонь, забыв, что в руке раскрытая книга. Увлечённый мечтами Драко чего-то шкрябал на пергаменте, сидя у стола, а обычно спокойный профессор зельеварения мерил шагами комнату: то хмурясь, то вздыхая, только тигриного хвостика ему и не хватало. Наконец, усевшись рядом с Малфоем-старшим расстроенный Северус предложил:

- Давайте, ещё раз оценим то, что имеем.

Ответом ему были два мученических вздоха: Малфои иногда могли быть такими единодушными!

Однако вредный по натуре Снейп не хотел сдаваться и признавать, что их разносторонние тайные поиски, по масштабу почти не уступавшие действиям авроров в период охоты за Сириусом Блэком, не принесли большого успеха и закончились звонким пшиком. Говорят, отсутствие результата – тоже результат, но не для упёртых Малфоев и Снейпа, не желающих признавать унизительного поражения и жаждущих, если не мести, то реванша. Уж больно приз был желанен: упоительно сладкое тельце и вздорный характер непокорного юного создания. И то и другое среди слизеринцев высоко ценилось, если правильно сочеталось у возлюбленного. Феникс как раз и был наиболее близок к идеалу хогвартских змей: молодая гадючка в очаровательной шкурке.

Люциус непонятно как и где выцарапал списки приглашённых на Рождественский бал в Хогвартс: поимённо. Облазив все магазины одежды, карнавальных костюмов, портных не то что в Англии, а и, на всякий случай, в Европе, он теперь точно знал: не одна из деталей костюма феникса не была изготовлена там, где он побывал, ни на этот бал и ни на какие вообще бывшие или будущие: попросту таких технологий, как, например, призрачные крылышки огненной птахи не существовало в производстве магической одежды. Колдорисунок костюма пернатой птички, умело выполненный, кстати, Драко, вызвал ажиотаж среди заинтересованных в портновском бизнесе магов, и Люциуса постоянно донимали предложениями продать идею карнавального наряда с описанием применяемых заклинаний и чар. И что он им мог предложить, кроме как подождать? Отшивать любезных осведомителей по такому деликатному вопросу как, кем и когда был куплен тот или иной костюм на Рождественский бал в Хогвартсе, дальновидный Малфой не мог себе позволить: свадебные наряды хотелось пошить наилучшие.

Да, да. Люциус задумывался о новом браке и в качестве партнёра вполне представлял себе знойного птенчика, которого ему удалось зацеловать почти до беспамятства. За прошедший месяц Малфой-старший вдрызг разругался с Нарциссой и тихо развёлся с ней.

Драко не возражал. Он вообще перестал беспокоиться о таких мелочах, когда единственной навязчивой мыслью стало: найти пернатого задиристого мага. Капризный слизеринский принц даже немного похудел и стал задумчив и замкнут, мало общаясь с однокурсниками. Не мог же он поделиться с друзьями своими горячими фантазиями на тему: что можно сделать в постели с одним хорошеньким обормотом с вреднючим характером, если сможешь его отыскать. Драко нарисовал уже целый альбом колдорисунков феникса, а что тот вытворял на них, повинуясь воле создателя, в приличном обществе просто рассказывать не стоило.

Люцус случайно заставший сына за этими художествами еле уговорил его показать рисунки и потерял дар речи на полчаса. После он очень деликатно пригрозил сыну и предложил поделится несколькими изображениями с отцом. Драко вытребовал, что Люциус не будет препятствовать ухаживаниям за фениксом, кто бы он по крови не оказался. Малфой-старший согласился, но взамен признался, что тоже сходит с ума по дерзкому мальчишке и не против захомутать его узами брака. Драко всегда понимал, что в любовных делах с отцом ему тягаться будет очень тяжело и, поразмыслив пару часов, понял: придётся делиться. На вопрос умного наследника: «А что делать со Снейпом? Отравит ведь, не раздумывая, чтобы добраться до нашей пташки», - на семейном совете Малфоев было принято решение, что делится придётся на троих. Осталось уговорить Северуса.

Как ни странно, тот быстро согласился, считая, что втроём им удастся покорить и удержать такого сильного мага, как красавчик-феникс.

После анализа деятельности Люциуса было решено, что парень всё же был из студентов, но применил неизвестные маскирующие чары, поэтому и остался неузнаваемым.

Несмотря на мечтательное настроение, весьма оборотистый Драко заранее, благодаря осторожным расспросам, успел собрать сведения о карнавальных костюмах старшекурсников, бывших на балу. Феникcа среди них, естественно, не было.

Терпеливому и дотошному Северусу досталась интересная доля: тайно примерять туфельку своим ученикам, оставляя их на отработки. Благо великолепный зельевар смог воздействовать обычным магловским хлороформом, который позволял на время обездвижить и лишить чувств студента, чтобы не отвечать на лишние вопросы и сохранить тайну поисков. Проверке подверглись все студенты старшего курса и младших заодно. Вредная обувь не то что была не по размеру: туфелька просто выпрыгивала из рук на пару метров, не желая налезать на чужую ногу. Северусу пришлось ставить защиту, когда первый полёт алмазной беглянки разбил двенадцать пузырьков с лечебными зельями и закончился в дубовой двери хранилища ингредиентов, куда она, воткнувшись каблуком, засела.

Аккуратно выдернув не пострадавшую туфлю и вдоволь налюбовавшись дырой в двери, Северус содрогнулся. Ему стало не по себе: шпионское оружие в виде туфель ещё ему не попадалось.

Действительно, повод расстроиться и напиться был у всех троих слизеринцев, но угроза Снейпа о яде в бокале огневиски действовала отрезвляюще.

- Так, хватит киснуть, - взбодрился Люциус. – Так как с туфелькой?

Северус деловито откликнулся:

- Всем примерил, кто был на балу.

- А Поттеру? – вяло отозвался Драко, у которого из головы не выходило наваждение в Хогвартс-экспрессе, когда Гарри показался ему на пару секунд убийственно красивым.

- При чём тут этот лохматый паршивец? – удивился Снейп. – Ты же сам видел, что в день бала я его оставил на отработку, и котлы, между прочим две дюжины, стали чистыми без применения магии. Гарантирую.

Драко только хмыкнул и протянул:

- Папа, скажи, а что не могут изменить метаморфы одновременно?

Эрудированный по многим вопросам магии Люциус просвятил сына, хотя знал, что тот недавно выпросил почитать у него энциклопедию по анимагии и метаморфным чарам:

- Цвет глаз и волосы: хотя способны разом изменить цвет и длину своей шевелюры.

- Что и требовалось доказать, - тихо и саркастично выдал сынуля. – Наша огненная пташка зеленоглазая и с длинными чёрными волосами.

- Поттер – метаморф. Нонсенс! – воскликнул неверяще Люциус.

- Ну, почему, - возразил Северус. – Наш феникс так же задирист и нахален, как гриффиндорский чудик, и точно не слизеринец, раз явился на три свидания одновременно.

- А фигура? – возразил старший Малфой.

- А ты его хоть раз видел без одежды? – возразил ехидно Драко.

Северус и Люциус переглянулись и торжествующие ухмылки расплылись на их лицах: пусть шансы, что Поттер и есть феникс, ничтожно малы, но охота на известного героя станет знатным развлечением. По проверенным Драко слухам, мальчишка был девственником, над которым стоило подшутить. Слишком он раздражал своим поведением в последнее время.

Дело в том, что гриффиндорская заноза после нового года резко подтянулась по всем предметам, и зелья не были исключением. Неизменно любезный Гарри доводил Северуса буквально до белого каления своим хладнокровием и изумительно сваренными снадобьями. Заловить Поттера в одиночестве для Драко стало невозможно: у Гарри, будто внезапно вспомнившего о таком мелком эпизоде, как гибель Волдеморта, как-то стразу появилась куча друзей и поклонников с разных факультетов, пока Грейнджер с Уизли крутили свой роман, о котором втихаря знала и наблюдала вся школа. Гарри ни во что не влезал: ни в разборки Рона с младшим Малфоем, ни в споры Гермионы с тем же Драко. Единственной странным казался отказ золотого мальчика Гриффиндора дальше играть в квиддич и посещать Хогсмит. Упрямый Поттер просто окопался в библиотеке, выводя из себя даже Грейнджер.

- Стоит проверить, примерив туфлю, - решили после получасовых обсуждений три влюблённых страдальца. Осталось решить маленький такой вопрос: как заловить Поттера?

- Пожалуй, я соглашусь на предложение директора МакГонагалл: вернуться в Хогвартс преподавателем ЗОТС, вместо сбежавшего на прошлой неделе, - самодовольно ухмыляясь, возвестил Люциус Малфой, на что сын рассмеялся, а Снейп холодно посоветовал:

- Запасись успокоительным зельем. Из вредности тебе варить не буду.

- Ну-у-у, Северус, - умоляюще протянул великовозрастный Малфой, чем вызвал очередной взрыв хохота Драко.

«Всё! Поттеру – точно полный капец, - обрадовался блондинчик. – Северус и папа быстро его возьмут в оборот, а то на меня он уже никак не реагирует».

Шансы Гарри избежать брака с отчаявшимися слизеринцами, готовыми на всё, таяли как мороженое на июльской жаре.


	11. И что такое Поттер, и как его поймать?

Глава 11

**И что такое - "Поттер", и как его поймать?**

Измученный переживаниями Гарри и не думал, что станет таким примерным студентом, помешанным на учёбе. А всё эта дурацкая помолвка, заключённая против его воли и скреплённая магией. «Уж себе-то не ври! – проворчало скептически внутреннее «Я» и добавило: - Чего же ты им сразу по мордасам не настучал? Ещё скажи из-за любви к прекрасному, чтобы не портить чужих красивых лиц вульгарными синяками. Хоть Снейпу бы ввалил». – «А ему особо не за что, - огрызнулся Гарри. Он, единственный, кто вёл себя более или менее прилично», – на что въедливый личный внутренний инквизитор только фыркнул и самоустранился в глубины поттеровского подсознания.

«Ей! Ты куда? – пискнул мысленно ему Гарри вдогонку, но ответом была только полная мысленная пустота. – Ну и иди ты Запретным лесом!» – возмутился обиженно юный маг. Он так привык за последний месяц к подтруниванию своего Альтер эго, который сейчас так бессовестно сбежал с поля боя на захламлённых разными впечатлениями просторах поттеровской души.

Совестливый Гарри уже пару раз сдерживал себя от жгучего желания пойти и признаться профессору Снейпу во всём, так как считал, что любовное зелье в любом, даже слабом виде, - полное дерьмо.

Наблюдательный Гарри прекрасно видел, как страдал Драко, который сам не понимая почему, оживлялся в присутствии Поттера, пытаясь задеть его насмешками, и хоть таким образом обратить на себя внимание. Бедный Драко скорее всего не знал, что находится под действием любовных чар, закреплённых магически, а то давно бы открутил Гарри башку, чтобы избавиться от нежелательного жениха.

Да и профессор Снейп стал удивлять перепадами настроения, становясь то слишком язвительны, то мечтательно отрешённым. А в присутствии Поттера впадал в плохо управляемое раздражение, видимо, тоже не понимая его причины. Да уж, злобную летучую мышь слизеринских подземелий заставили полюбить. «Вот именно, что заставили», - окончательно расстроился Поттер.

Как реагировал Люциус Малфой на магическую помолвку, Гарри совершенно не представлял. Поэтому через несколько недель после Рождественского бала для него стало полным шоком маленькое неприметное объявление на предпоследней странице «Ежедневного пророка», на которое парень наткнулся совершенно случайно: «Адвокатская контора «Симонс и сын» извещает магическое общество о расторжении союза между сэром Люциусом Абрахас Малфоем и леди Нарциссой Симирам Малфой, ныне Блэк, по истечении магического брачного контракта».

Наивный Гарри надеялся, что он тут не причём. Юный маг передёрнул плечами и выключил душ. Воскресное утро только началось, а настроение было паршивое-припаршивое. Из-за действия на других пусть и условно-любовного зелья чувствовать себя повелителем чужих душ, почти рабовладельцем, для Гарри было страшной пыткой, хуже Круцио.

Вытеревшись и радуясь, что сейчас он «обычный», а не «кавайно-фарфоровый» болван, Поттер оделся и вылез в спальню.

Все однокурсники спали в такую рань, а Гарри решил идти на завтрак. В гостиной уже торчал Колин Криви, с которым юный маг стал теперь активно общаться. Белобрысый прилипала, на шее которого вечно болтался фотоаппарат, был хорошей гарантией от случайного одиночества. Вредничающий Драко и раздражённый Снейп будто сговорились и постоянно попадались на пути Поттера, поэтому тому потребовалась свита из поклонников.

Придя в Большой зал в сопровождении не умолкавшего ни на секунду болтуна Криви, Гарри стал витать в своих невесёлых мыслях и поэтому не заметил, что ест тосты с яичницей и беконом с лета привычно грациозно орудуя ножом и вилкой, а за гриффиндорским столом это считалось моветоном. Тем более Гарри не заметил заинтересованных взглядов двух Малфоеф и Снейпа, откровенно пялившихся на Поттера.

Дело в том, что нынешним утром слишком рассеянный Гарри забыл надеть очки и внимательно посмотреться в зеркало, перед тем как высушить и расчесать волосы заклинаниями, потому что вихры Поттера отросли за ночь по лопатки, уже особенно не топорщась, а зрение почти исправилось, и вольдемортовский шрам стал заметно бледнее.

Всего лишь смутное признание возможным партнёром Гарри Поттера тремя слизеринцами активизировало, будто рикошетом, процесс перемены от нынешней внешности к будущей.

Драко забыл про завтрак, отложив столовые приборы, любуясь, как маленькие кусочки еды исчезают в приоткрытом алом ротике Гарри Поттера. Малфой и не мог себе представить, чтобы кто-то настолько сексуально разделывался с бутербродом, тем более, - Поттер.

Удивлённый Снейп, один из троих, достаточно долго наблюдавший на балу за очаровательной манерой поедания сладостей мальчишкой - фениксом, сейчас застыл в ступоре, понимая, что Поттер очень даже похоже ест, как разыскиваемая птаха, когда именно вот так держит кубок с соком и вытирает салфеткой губы.

Приятно обеспокоенный Люциус решил, что надел сегодня слишком уж тесные брюки, если мучается из-за лёгкого возбуждения, всего лишь представляя, как запускает руку в чёрную копну волос Поттера и подталкивает его рот вниз к одному сейчас очень даже напряжённому органу. Старший Малфой закрыл глаза и сдержал стон, не выдержав зрелища того, как Гарри слизнул с нижней губы капельку крема, оставшуюся от круасана.

«Великий Салазар! Что он со мной делает? Как я мог опуститься до такого, что лишь подумав о нём, как о фениксе, сразу теряю контроль?» - маг открыл глаза и встретился пылким взглядом с причиной своих неудобств.

Гарри недоумевающе уставился на Люциуса Малфоя, восседавшего за учительским столом: «А он что тут забыл?» Гарри огляделся и неприятно был удивлён, поймав мечтательный взгляд полузакрытых глаз Драко и тяжёлый чернильный взор Снепа.

Да и Криви как-то странно заткнулся и восхищённо уставился на него. Поттер раздражённо поинтересовался:

- Ты чего не ешь?

- Успею, - беззаботно отозвался тот и без всякой связи добавил: - Тебе идёт без очков и с длинными волосами, Гарри.

Поттер, помедлив секунду, будто невзначай расчесал пальцами свои волосы, проверяя насколько они отросли.

«Так. Кавай или наврал, или опять недоговаривает, - мрачно подумал Поттер. – А я – идиот, подставился – забыл про очки. То-то змеюки на меня уставились. Наверное, догадались. – Гарри глубоко, но осторожно вздохнул и слегка улыбаясь Криви, предложил:

- Пойдём в нашу гостиную.

Тот согласно кивнул головой и поплёлся следом за своим кумиром. Вдруг у Гарри ни с того, ни с сего развязались шнурки: «Так. Не оглядываемся. Делаем морду кирпичом, будто не догадались, что это наколдовано. И мотаем отсюда».

Однако Гарри, как всегда, недооценил изворотливость ума слизеринцев. Когда он, завязав шнурки, поднялся, возле Криви уже стоял Снейп и что-то растолковывал о дурно написанном домашнем задании, после чего забрал Колина с собой, чтобы вернуть работу и дать возможность студенту её переделать. Гарри ни на секунду не поверил в добрые намерения профессора и был прав: Поттера всего лишь лишили сопровождающего.  
Юный маг огляделся, но Малфоев и след простыл. Настороженный Гарри незаметно проверил наличие палочки в рукаве и, не торопясь стал возвращаться в гостиную гриффиндора непривычно пустыми коридорами: многие в воскресенье спали до обеда.

Едва завернув за угол он напоролся на связывающий Инкарцеро, запущенный будто из воздуха, а после его нос накрыли неприятно пахнущим платком. Поттер вырубился негодуя и жалея себя бедного: «Во что я опять влип?»

Когда Гарри очнулся и, оглядевшись, понял, что лежит в том же коридоре, а не привязанным к кровати в голом виде, то понял: пронесло. От Малфоев с их бурной фантазией можно было много чего ожидать. «И что им от меня надо было?» - задался вопросом Гарри и решил разузнать. Как раз на соседней картине волшебник ворчал что-то о плохой безопасности.

- Простите, сэр, - обратился с поклоном к напыщенному старику предельно любезный Поттер. – Не подскажете, что здесь только что со мной случилось?

Крючконосый старик неприязненно глянул и едко прошипел:

- Не скажу. На меня наложили заклинание, препятствующее болтливости. Иначе сгорю в своей раме.

Находчивый Гарри встрепенулся:

- Вот как! А можете мне кивнуть головой, если я окажусь прав?

Портрет хмыкнул и поинтересовался:

- А вы точно с Гриффиндора? А то ваш образ мыслей больше на слизеринца походит.

Поттер только мило улыбнулся, игнорируя реплику старичка, и переспросил:

- Так поможете? Я постараюсь отомстить этим гадким магам, что заставили вас поволноваться, а меня потерять сознание.

- Идёт, - решил старик.

После пяти минут расспросов Поттер уверился, что на него напали некие волшебники, попытавшиеся примерить алмазную туфельку, но она не подошла.

«Конечно, тело у меня не очень-то изменилось, - обрадовался Гарри. – Значит, они от меня пока отстанут». Довольный Поттер чуть ли не вприпрыжку поскакал к гриффиндорской башне.

Только вот вряд ли бы он увидел, даже если захотел, каким похотливым взглядом провожал его затаившийся неподалёку, скрытый чарами Хамелеона Люциус Малфой.


	12. Интеллектуальные выкрутасы влюблённых

Глава 12

**Интеллектуальные выкрутасы влюблённых**

Воскресенье у трёх охотников за редкой птицей выдалось деятельным. Перетолковав полчасика о неудачном опыте "Как обуть Поттера", они разошлись по своим комнатам.

Люциуса терзали смутные сомнения: рассказывать или нет своим компаньонам о подслушанном разговоре Гарри с портретом. «Откуда мальчишка знает о туфельке? – размышлял маг, нервно теребя кружевные манжеты рубашки, стоя у окна и любуясь голым Запретным лесом. – Она ведь ему не подошла. Ах, если бы оказалась впору! И какие чары он применяет, чтобы так меняться? Это не Оборотное: на наших глазах он развлекался на балу дольше двух часов, а пил только то, что ему принёс Северус. Странно всё это!» Тут Люциуса осенила интересная идея, и он понёсся через каминную сеть к своему знакомому мракоборцу, которого как-то спас от Пожирателей смерти: родственник всё-таки, пусть и дальний и никому особо не известный, слава Мерлину!

Северус, привыкший заниматься на досуге самоанализом, крепко задумался: ему не давало покоя ощущение своей незавершённости, будто у него оторвали кусок души и куда-то припрятали. Попросту, постоянно хотелось бежать и искать не пойми что и не ясно где. «Странно, - вяло подумал Снейп. – С чёго я стал таким дёрганным? Может мне кто-то чего-то подлить сподобился?» - Тут в запоздало мудрую голову зельевара пришла дикая по своей нелепости мысль, но он решил проверить шальную догадку и твёрдой поступью ринулся в лабораторию.

Драко скучал по-чёрному, ибо зелёная тоска у слизеринцев – нормальное состояние души при виде приторно жизнерадостных гриффиндорцев, ушедших в себя надолго рейвенкловцев и божьих одуванчиков хаффлпаффцев. Молодой человек крутил в руках алмазную туфельку, зачарованный игрой света в бесценном изделии. «Штучный товар, - решил Драко. – Что-то не припомню таких трасфигурационных заклинаний, чтобы обувь из драгоценного камня наколдовать. Редкая вещица». Драко широко раскрыл глаза и уставился в пространство невидящим взором: в голове оформилась вполне гениальная мысль, которая просто требовала проверки. Юный Малфой, достойный своей фамилии, соскочил с кровати, где отдыхал, припрятал завёрнутую в шёлковый платок туфлю в карман и, прихватив кошелёк, полетел в Хогсмит.

Пока слизеринские змеюки развили бурную деятельность по поимке феникса, почти беззаботный Поттер блаженствовал в полном одиночестве: его сокурсники отправились на воскресное развлекалово, так как по большей части имели пару и желали хотя бы на выходных хлебнуть романтики. Даже Невилл пошёл свою жабу выгуливать. Гарри, закинув руки за голову, валялся на кровати, составляя разные коварные планы мести Малфоям и Снейпу. То, что он им навалял в подземельях – в счёт уже не принималось, раз они посмели на него напасть. «Самое дерьмовое то, что у них осталась моя туфелька», – Гарри засунул руку под подушку и вытянул пару потерянной обувки. Он стал её внимательно разглядывать, будто желая испепелить взглядом.

Честно говоря, Поттер уже пытался от неё избавиться: взорвать, утопить и надёжно спрятать. Бомбарда, отрикошетившая от вредной туфли снесла половину кабинок в туалете плаксы Миртл. Дно хогвартского озера оказалось ненадёжным – вредная, сверкающая от малейшего лучика света, каблукастая драгоценность оказалась под подушкой Поттера в тот же вечер. Гарри, наплевав на свои страхи быть пойманным Снейпом, после отбоя пробрался в Комнату, исполняющую желания, и закопал компрометирующую блестяшку в дальнем углу, обрушив для надёжности сверху пару куч всякого хлама. Бесполезно! Вернувшись позже в спальню, Поттер робко сунул ладошку под подушку и наткнулся на прохладный гранёный камень.

«Вот ведь дрянная штучка! – сокрушался Гарри, засовывая туфельку обратно. – И чего она у меня под подушкой постоянно материализуется?» - Поттеру приходилось носить туфлю с собой. – Хорошо, что эти придурки меня не обыскали, когда усыпили, - хихикнул Гарри. – Тогда бы точно мне пришлось «погибнуть в пламени безумной страсти», – скривился волшебник, процитировав отрывок описания приворотного зелья, которое откопал вчера в Запретной секции.

Юному магу после месяца настойчивых поисков стало доподлинно известно только одно: действие проявляющего партнёра зелья, или условно-любовного, отменить невозможно, так как оно работает только при обоюдной тяге магов, основанной на истинной симпатии. «И когда это я успел очароваться этими змеюками?» – сокрушался Поттер.

Тут его персональный внутренний вреднюлина решил подать голос: «А помнишь, как ты пускал слюни, увидев случайно Драко, принимающим душ, когда прокрался в слизеринскую квиддичную раздевалку в мантии-невидимке?» - «Так это только раз было и то давно, значит - неправда!» - отчаянно возмутился Гарри. Альтер эго хихикнул и мечтательно продолжил: «А кто до сих пор считает, что у Люциуса самая красивая в Англии шевелюра и безупречно изысканные манеры?» - «Ага! Особенно, когда он схватил меня и начал целовать!» - огрызнулся покрасневший Гарри, на что мысленный гибрид дементора и боггарта ядовито припечатал: «А руки Снейпа? Ты же готов часами пялиться, как они порхают, готовя зелье. А глаза Северуса?» - Гарри икнул и заткнулся, но внутренний голос безжалостно продолжил: - «Ты же готов простить любую произнесённую ядовитую гадость, лишь бы он смотрел только на тебя своим полыхающим чёрным пламенем взглядом». – Поттер надулся и уткнулся носом в подушку. – «Ладно, - после пяти минул сердитого сопения согласился он с внутренним судьёй, косившим под совесть. – Но они-то что, идиоты полные? Увидели смазливого парня на балу и сразу крышу потеряли от безумной любви». – «А ты себя в зеркало после полуночи хорошо рассмотрел? - напомнил Альтер эго. – Вот если бы ты в таком виде хоть раз на завтрак припёрся, я бы потом посчитал: сколько раз тебя среди бела дня зажали в любом подходящем и не очень для этого уголке. Может, ночью прогуляемся, проверим?» - «Счас!» - парировал Поттер. – «Хоть с Днём Святого Валентина поздравь своих женихов что ли?» - тоскливо попросил уставший спорить внутренний «Я». – «Я их поздравлю! Так поздравлю!» - ехидно пообещал Гарри и снова углубился в планы мести.


	13. Всем страстям назло

Глава 13

**Всем страстям назло**

Зимняя ночь накрыла Хогвартс тёмным покрывалом, блистая россыпями звёзд. Казалось, жизнь в замке замерла, остановленная глобальным Петрификус тоталус. Даже призраки уже удалились в свои мрачные закоулки подземелий. В спальне семикурсников гриффиндора происходило нечто не то что запрещённое, но и не разрешённое. Как раз такое, что приходилось по вкусу слизеринцам. И один из них сейчас завис тут под чарами Хамелеона, для надёжности завёрнутый в аврорскую мантию - невидимку.

Пробраться сюда ему почти ничего не стоило: четверть часа топтания у портрета полной леди после ужина, вечер в уголке гриффиндорской гостиной и ловкий марш - бросок за Поттером.

Люциус Малфой, а именно этот змей самодовольно ухмылялся своим мыслям, зачаровал беззащитных львят, чтобы они не пробуждались. «Спите, детки до утра!» - довольно промурлыкал заботливый профессор, растивший в своё время весьма беспокойного сынулю и выучивший массу полезных заклинаний, чтобы совладать с мелким безобразником.

Скинув мантию и чары, Малфой предстал во всей красе перед плотно задёрнутым пологом поттеровской кровати. Люциус не любил сюрпризы, поэтому, вынув палочку из рукава, кинул на полог особое диагностическое заклинание и неверяще уставился на временно проявившуюся разноцветную вязь разной степени сложности запирающих и сигнальных чар. «Ну, Поттер! Вот ведь мерлинова блоха, - сдержанно восхитился Малфой. – С этим, по меньшей мере, полночи придётся провозиться. И зачем ему подобная охрана понадобилась? Ох, не спроста это, неспроста!"

Призвав всё терпение, закалённое в спорах с министерскими шафками, Люциус начал аккуратно нейтрализовывать охранные чары на интересующем его пологе. Вот когда пригодился богатый диверсионный опыт Пожирателя смерти! По прошествии трёх часов кропотливого труда, пятнадцати упоминаний Мерлина всуе вперемежку с тремя многоэтажными конструкциями из магловских ругательств, Малфой облегчённо выдохнул, трясущейся рукой утерев пот со лба, и отодвинул занавесь полога. «Будто Поттер-мэнор распечатал, не меньше», - возмутился маг, но тут же потерял нить своих глумливых размышлений.

В свете слабого Люмоса от его палочки на совершенно безвкусной, с отвратительно дешёвым бельем, постели раскинулось очаровательное создание из ночных грез Люциуса. Непослушная черная грива разметалась по подушке, а фарфоровое личико сладкого сони было совершенно расслабленным, как у младенца: ни тебе шрамов, ни прыщей; ладошки с тонкими пальчиками примостились: одна - у головы, другая на груди, едва вздымавшейся во сне. Остальное было прикрыто одеялом, и Люциус возблагодарил своего покровителя, Салазара, что мальчишка не спал обнажённым, уродская полосатая пижама помогла удержаться и не наброситься на добычу, найденную с таким трудом. Иначе Малфой вряд ли смог себе отказать в удовольствии попытаться соблазнить спящую очаровашку, которую чуть ли не каждую ночь видел в жарких снах, даривших поутру незавершённое удовольствие и томление телу мага.

«Нет! Надо держать себя в руках. Если я его изнасилую, а по-другому и не называется то, что тебе хотелось бы с ним сделать, мой птенчик меня никогда не простит. Такой поступок на фоне ухаживаний деликатного Северуса и нежного внимания Драко будет, естественно, выглядеть варварством, и отдалит меня от моего сокровища. - Люциус попытался отступить на шаг назад, но не смог. – Какое мучение, быть так близко к нему и не сметь коснуться. Думаю, от одного лёгкого поцелуя малыш не проснётся», - уговаривал себя Малфой, склоняясь над спящей прелестью, но тут же дёрнулся назад, быстро и бесшумно заклинанием распахнув дверь спальни, поправив на плечах мантию - невидимку.

– Только один поцелуй, - прошептал, подкрадываясь, влюблённый страдалец и нежно прикоснулся к пухлым губкам юного мага. Вскоре лёгкое касание стало требовательным и исторгло из уст Гарри лёгкий стон, когда ласка прервалась. Осторожный Люциус, испугавшись, что разбудил мальчишку, бросился вон, на ходу прячась од мантией - невидимкой и бесшумно захлопнул за собой дверь.

Поттер едва пошевелился во сне и только.

Утром в Большом зале Люциус увидел условный знак от Снейпа: тот поправлял свой воротник. «Значит, собираемся сразу после ужина. И что он такое узнал, что созывает нас раньше обычного?» - удивился Люциус.

«Как вовремя, а то мне пришлось бы просить их о встрече», - решил Драко наслаждаясь завтраком. Его изыскания были хоть и неудачными, но интересными и многообещающими.

А весёлый Поттер уплетал плюшки с творогом, запивая их тыквенным соком: приходилось шифроваться под «своего парня», терпя болтавшего с набитым ртом Рона и слишком чопорную на его фоне, подчёркнуто аккуратно завтракавшую Гермиону. «Скорее бы пришёл вечер, - тоскливо подумал Гарри. – Так хочется оттянуться в Комнате исполнения желаний, взорвав с десяток манекенов, а после наколдовать сюрпризы моим женихам». – Настроение юного волшебника заметно улучшилось.

Угрюмый Северус, плутовато улыбающийся Драко и наигранно невозмутимый Люциус, которого выдавали руки, нервно теребящие салфетку на колене, где примостилась чашка с кофе, изнывали из-за глухой тишины, накрывшей комнату после обычных приветствий. Наблюдательный Снейп решил не затягивать с новостями:

- Ну, что, господа! Вскрываем карты?

Учтивый Люциус наклонил голову и любезно показал жестом, что начинать Снейпу.

Слегка поморщившись, зельевар сурово изрёк:

- Ко мне, и, думаю, к вам - тоже, применили некое любовное зелье, помогающее найти своего истинного партнёра, то есть любимого.

Драко улыбнулся и томно протянул:

- А алмазные туфельки феникса, по сведениям из достоверных источников, из приданного одного старинного чистокровного рода и дарятся на помолвку.

Разволновавшийся Люциус, прокашлялся и нехотя из себя выдавил:

- Я его нашёл.

- Кого? – рявкнули партнёры по розыску.

- Нашего пернатого друга, - выдохнул растерянно Люциус.

- И? – выжидающе протянул вскочивший на ноги Северус и завис над старшим Малфоем, готовый вытряхнуть из него информацию, если потребуется.

Драко уцепился за подлокотники кресла и не вмешивался в разборки взрослых, понимая, что у Снейпа больше шансов расколоть папочку, не любившего делиться интересной информацией.

Оскорблённый Люциус миролюбиво отмахнулся:

- Успокойся! Я помню договорённость, - и собравшись с силами выпалил: - Это - Поттер.

Напряжённая тишина на полминуты поселилась в покоях профессора Снейпа, а после взорвалась звучным хохотом зельевара, через несколько секунд разбавленным звонким смехом Драко и раскатистым баритоном Люциуса.

Проходившая мимо дверей профессорских комнат стайка первокурсников - слизеринцев шарахнулась и с диким визгом полетела в общежитие.


	14. Капкан для Поттера

Глава 14

**Капкан для Поттера**

Вдоволь насмеявшись, Снейп уселся в кресло и поинтересовался:

- Послушай, Люциус, а ты не путаешь?

Оскорбившийся Малфой высокомерно заявил:

- Не имею дурной привычки подобным образом шутить. - И уже более спокойно продолжил: - Я сам слышал, как мальчишка расспрашивал портрет о … Хм… неудачной примерке, упоминая алмазную туфельку. Так как метоморфы во сне имеют свой собственный облик, я пробрался в гриффиндорскую башню и рассмотрел спящего Поттера. - Тут смелая речь Люциуса резко оборвалась, и он вздохнул, прикрыв глаза рукой.

Снейпу такая реакция не понравилось, и он подозрительно спросил погрустневшего мага:

- Надеюсь, ты…

- Что я? – взвился Люциус. – Да Поттер в порядке. Я к нему пальцем не прикоснулся, - и более тихо добавил, - Почти.

- То есть – деланно равнодушным тоном уточнил рассердившийся Снейп.

- Один лёгкий поцелуй, - беззаботно парировал старший Малфой.

Драко задумчиво протянул:

- Один - ноль, в пользу моего отца. – И весело посмотрел на него. – Ты нам с Северусом должен поцелуй Поттера.

- Что? – удивился тот. – Это как?

Сынуля сжалился и пояснил:

- Воспоминание о поцелуе. Думаю, мы это заслужили.

Люциус фыркнул, а Снейп понёсся в свою спальню откапывать необходимый артефакт. Через пару минут шумных поисков в закромах запасливого профессора зельеварения, сопровождавшихся грохотом от непонятно чего и звяканьем разбитых пустых склянок, на крепкий дубовый стол приземлилась широкая посудина думосброса, который Дамблдор завещал Северусу.

Люциус покосился на компаньонов и нехотя скинул воспоминание в волшебную чашу. Все дружненько в неё занырнули, благо размер артефакта позволял.

Через четверть часа торчания головой в подмигивающей рунами чашке маги разом подняли головы.

Люциус, ни на кого не глядя, вернул себе воспоминание, не спеша уселся и потянулся за остывшим кофе.

- Ну ты и... – начал возмущённо Снейп.

- Кто? – перебил его Люциус, невозмутимо потягивая кофе, хотя тот был совершенно поганым в холодном виде. Малфой-старший усмехнулся и поддел друга: - Ревнуешь, Севи?

- Вот ещё! – ощетинился тот.

Драко благоразумно промолчал, но его тоже задело, что сладостный стон Гарри был вызван чужим поцелуем.

- Вот что, - деловито предложил Люциус. – Если мы начнём ревновать нашего мальчика, то быстрее перегрызём друг другу глотки, чем завоюем его благосклонность. Кажется, Поттер не собирается предъявлять на нас права, если действительно применил к нам это непонятно какое зелье. Что-то тут не сходится.

- Нужно посмотреть воспоминание о свидании, - слишком спокойно предложил Северус. – Кто его отдаст на время?

- А может стоит совместить наши воспоминания о бале и свидании? – предложил робко Драко. – Ведь он должен был изловчиться подлить снадобье?

- Не обязательно, - на автопилоте возразил Северус. – Самые сложные любовные зелья могут быть в виде вдыхаемого порошка или запаха. – Зельевар застыл на пару секунд, дико вытаращившись на стену, а после бессильно рухнул в кресло. Снейп покаянно взвыл: - Взорванное зелье Поттера. – и тут же разъярился: - Вот почему у этой дряни был такой странный запах.

- Но, - возразил Драко, - тогда бы все присутствующие влюбились в Гарри.

- Зелье было ещё не готово: ему требовалось настояться, - как идиоту пояснил зельевар. – Остатки варева я, кретин, не уничтожил, лишь подбросил котёл к другим грязным, посчитав, что оттирание засохшего зелья будет хорошим уроком для Поттера, а оно, видимо, превратилось в порошок.

- И Гарри им воспользовался, - задумчиво подвёл итог Люциус. – Но как ты объяснишь, откуда он откопал великолепный костюм и успел без палочки почистить две дюжины котлов?

- Мерлин его знает! – пожал плечами Северус. – Это же Поттер!

- А антидот к зелью можно приготовить? – тихо спросил Драко.

Взрослые на него непонимающе уставились. Старший Малфой решил уточнить:

- Ты хочешь отказаться от Гарри, сын?

- Ни в коем случае, - горячо возразил юный маг. – Просто, судя по реакции Поттера, он не в восторге, что мы оказались с ним связаны любовными узами. Как бы он сам не додумался сварить отворотное зелье.

Снейп хмыкнул:

- Такого не существует для зелий поиска истинного партнёра. Поверь мне, Драко.

Люциус, напряжённо выслушивающий последние реплики партнёров, незаметно облегчённо выдохнул. Ему совершенно не хотелось однажды проснуться и ничего не чувствовать по отношению к милому красавчику, каким по ночам был Поттер. Испытываемое состояние было хуже наркотика, но не вредило здоровью и совсем не походило на действие принудительно навеянной влюблённости. А Люциуса не раз пытались опоить, и пару раз удачно, но родовой перстень через четверть часа ослаблял действие мерзких зелий, и тот успевал принять антидот до того, как что-то натворит непоправимое.

Малфой очнулся от размышлений и предложил:

- Северус, давай посмотрим твоё воспоминание. Ты так внимателен, что они всегда очень чёткие.

Снейп выполнил требуемое и в чаше заклубилось туманное серебро. Процедура ныряния повторилась, но результат был другим.

- Что это было? – ошарашено выдал Драко.

- Мерлин только знает, почему Хогвартс так отреагировал, - ещё не прочухавшись от увиденного выпалил Люциус. – Такое мощное свечение.

- Волшебный замок тоже может стать свидетелем при заключении магического контракта, - скороговоркой закончил Снейп.

- О, мантикора меня покусай! – взвизгнул расстроенный Люциус. – Ведь Драко упоминал помолвку. – Малфой ринулся к камину и, бросив дымолётный порошок, рявкнул: - Гринготс. Управляющий Гример, - и сунулся в пламя.

Драко протянул:

- Это надо-о-олго.

Однако, ожидания не оправдались, и уже через пять минут слегка чумазый старший Малфой, вылез из камина, сжимая в руке пергамент. Он торжествующе обвёл взглядом партнёров и изрёк:

- Вот! Теперь он от нас не отвертится!

- И почему это? – возразил Драко.

- Магический контракт, подтверждающий помолвку с нами тремя одновременно.

Драко расцвёл, как опиумный маков цвет.

Снейп икнул и взглядом затравленного зверя уставился на Люциуса: «Всю жизнь так и мечтал породниться с Малфоем».


	15. Удар змеиного клана

Глава 15

**Удар змеиного клана****  
**

Вот и настало долгожданное, для романтически настроенных студентов, утро Валентинова дня, обрушившееся им на головы пёстрым ворохом открыток - сердечек и прочей дешёвой шелухи для влюблённых. Завтрак, украшенный порханием тучи сов, отбил аппетит и вызвал у Гарри желание бежать куда подальше. Поттер, честно говоря, боялся получить поздравительные открытки конкретно от трёх магов, бомбардировавших его взглядами разной степени влюблённости: Снейп, сверкая опаловым взором, слабо ухмылялся, Драко откровенно счастливо радовался, а Люциус выудил из своего богатого арсенала самую очаровательную улыбку.

«Кажется, я чего-то не знаю», - догадался Поттер, и тут в его тарелку плюхнулась записка. Гарри развернул её и вчитался: «Мистер Поттер! Прошу зайти на обеденный перерыв в мой кабинет. Пароль: "Хризолитовый шар". Директор МакГонагалл». Гарри вздохнул и выдал своему занорившемуся Альтер эго: «Привет от Дамблдора! Неужто змеемордый смог возродиться? Давненько меня не вызывали на ковёр».

Совы доставили для него ещё с десяток пёстрых открыток. Поттер нехотя сгрёб их в сумку, решив спалить, не читая, при первой же возможности в туалете плаксы Миртл.

Уроки прошли нормально, если забыть о маленьких неудобствах для одного неудачливого студента. На практике по защите от тёмных сил Поттера лишили всех прежних партнёров по спаррингу. Люциус сам встал против Гарри, которому только оставалось скрипеть зубами и тихо доводить оборзевшего профессора до белого каления. Не получилось. «Он, что, с утра шоколада облопался, что на любой мой выпад только лыбится?» – вопрошал себя Поттер. Когда же Малфой вынудил Гарри начать применять защитные и атакующие заклинания высшего порядка, которым обучали обычно в аврорской школе или при домашнем обучении в семьях чистокровных, все студенты, не сговариваясь, приклеились по стеночкам класса и во все глаза пялились на дуэль победителя самого Волдеморта и, по слухам, бывшего Пожирателя смерти.

Всё-таки Поттер его достал одним хитромудрым заклинанием из арсенала Салазара Слизерина, и профессор приземлился на спину. Под громовые аплодисменты студентов Гарри пришлось предложить руку поверженному противнику, который еле поднялся и, сделав вид, что пошатнулся, уцепился за Поттера и прижался к нему, чтобы обдать его ухо жарким: «Ты просто великолепен, мой малыш! Мой задиристый феникс!»

Едва Малфой отклеился и начал осыпать присутствующих баллами за практическое занятие, порядком запыхавшийся Гарри понял, что в пылу боя забыл, что применяет отнюдь не безобидные проклятия и теперь ему не избежать жадных расспросов Гермионы, великанских подбадривающих похлопываний по спине от восторженного Рона, переросшего его на две головы. «Вот дерьмо! Малфой всё понял. Но как?» - Поттер зло уставился на Люциуса и наткнулся, как всегда, на милейшую улыбку.

На Истории магии лучше не стало. Мелкий Малфой умудрился сесть за спиной у Гарри и вполголоса томно стал рассказывать о том, что ему хотелось бы сделать в ближайшее время со своим любовником: со всеми возможными подробностями и пояснениями, правда в пределах цензурной лексики. На всём протяжении красочного рассказа Поттеру пришлось любоваться свекольными щеками Гермионы и слушать возмущённое паровозное сопение Рона. А когда перед Гарри опустился бумажный дракончик-записка, ему захотелось взвыть от прочитанного: «Скучаешь, Потти? Мы не против пригласить тебя четвёртым в нашу компанию». Гарри демонстративно уткнулся в книгу Высших чар и сделал вид, что ничего постороннего на клочках пергамента не читал, а пытка чувственными побасенками за спиной Поттера, на тему «Ух, что я сделаю с моей прелестью!», продолжилась.

На зельеварении профессор Снейп отсадил Гарри за отдельную парту и намертво завис возле его стола, коршуном следя за тем, что студент делает. Сегодня была задана всего лишь мазь от ожогов, но Поттеру дали индивидуальное задание: приготовить диагностическое зелье беременности. Гарри попытался было возразить, что за урок не успеет, на что Снейп невозмутимо отрезал:

- Вовремя законсервируете и придёте доводить до ума сегодня вечером после ужина. Вам ведь не помешает высший балл по моему предмету?

«Да Гермиона меня с потрохами сожрёт, если я откажусь», - нахмурился озадаченный Поттер.  
И что он, пришибленный таким предложением, мог противопоставить приподнятой брови и лукавой усмешке Северуса, тихо пояснившего, застыв на пару секунд чуть ли не нос к носу со студентом:

- Думаю, вам скоро понадобиться умение варить это зелье.

Несмотря на всеобщее заблуждение, что победитель Волдеморта - не от мира сего, Поттер прекрасно помнил, за что Северус Снейп получил этим летом премию Европейской гильди зельеваров: изобретение Напитка мужской беременности, безумно дорогого и крайне эффективного.

Гарри, скрепя сердце, уже в середине урока законсервировал зелье, и отпросился у Снейпа. Удручённый таким поворотом событий Поттер задыхался от желания побыть одному. Он в коридоре накинул мантию-невидимку, которую теперь постоянно носил с собой, и быстрым шагом отправился в библиотеку – самое тихое место Хогвартса. Усевшись незамеченным для весьма Бдительной мадам Пинс в уголке читального зала Гарри прикрыл глаза и стал перебирать эпизоды сегодняшнего разнесчастного дня. «Такое впечатление, что на меня объявлена масштабная охота стаи слизеринских змеюк, - подвёл итог юный маг. – Ещё это дурацкий вызов к директору. Ой, чует моё сердце, круто я попал!» Задница Гарри, неуютно чувствовавшая себя на твёрдом библиотечном стуле, была совершенна согласна с хозяином, справедливо опасаясь быть присвоенной некоей предприимчивой троицей коварных магов.

И предчувствия их не обманули. Гарри только переступил порог директорского кабинета и поздоровался с МакГонагалл, как его трепыхающееся сердечко начало сползать в пятки: оба Малфоя и Снейп с весьма довольным видом восседали на креслах, среди которых и Гарри было оставлено одно.

- Поздравляю! – с места в карьер ошарашила Поттера улыбающаяся директор. – Мистер Малфой - старший, мистер Малфой – младший и мистер Снейп официально получили моё одобрение заключённого вами контракта и свободу действий, естественно, в свободное от учёбы и работы время.

- Что, простите? – пискнул Гарри, застыв соляным столбиком у кресла.

- Ах! Прошу прощения, - смутилась Макгонаггал и протянула растерявшемуся гриффиндорцу весьма официальный по виду пергамент, богато разукрашенный вензелями и лентами с печатями. – Прочтите, мистер Поттер.

Едва Гарри разобрал последнюю строку документа, его глаза закатились, и он рухнул мимо кресла: к ногам своих женихов.


	16. Серенада радости и печали

Глава 16

**Серенада радости и печали**

- Ничего себе реакция, - не удержался от комментария изумлённый Драко, подлетая и приподнимая Поттера. Люциус уже выхватил палочку и, усадив в кресло, привёл Энервейтом в чувства слишком впечатлительного молодого гриффиндорца. Снейп же суетился рядом, вынув из кармана флакон бодрящего зелья, которым быстренько опоил не сопротивляющегося Гарри.

Старший Малфой наколдовал из платка большой тёплый плед и накрыл им колени Поттера. Драко вызвал домовика и приказал принести тёплого молока с мёдом, которые аккуратно всунул в холодные ладошки Гарри, а Снейп, молча, вовсю проводил колдомедицинскую экспресс-диагностику несчастного Поттера.

Умудрённая жизненным опытом и тремя неудачными браками МакГонагалл одобрительно наблюдала за свистопляской вокруг любимого львёнка. Если до этого момента она и сомневалась в искренности чувств женишков со змеиной выучкой, решивших немного странным способом с помощью старинной формы брака заполучить неопытного в политических и любовных играх национального героя, то заботливое выражение их лиц и быстрая помощь говорили о трепетном отношении к избраннику.

Пожилую женщину смущало только упорное молчание Поттера и его нежелание смотреть в глаза своим наречённым: помощь он принимал скорее отрешённо, будто уйдя мыслями в себя.

Наконец все успокоились и расселись по креслам. Гарри очнулся от размышлений и начал пить молоко. Когда он отставил на подлокотник пустую посудину, которая тут же исчезла, директор вежливо поинтересовалась:

- Вы принимаете условия выполнения контракта в стенах Хогвартса?

Поттер слишком спокойно произнёс:

- Конечно, ведь расторгнуть такой договор смерти подобно: магическая отдача замучает. Как-никак за последние тысячу лет у меня первого в свидетелях помолвки сам волшебный замок, творение основателей. – И без всякой связи тихо добавил: - Ах, Салазар! Имя твоё - коварство. Лучше было бы сразу идти на змеиный факультет, не сопротивляясь сортировочной шляпе, а теперь у меня в женихах три слизеринца. Впрочем, оно того не стоит.

Троица упомянутых змеюк настороженно уставилась на источник их интереса, сыпавший странными признаниями, а Поттер не собирался беречь их чувств. Ему ведь не дали даже подумать? Поэтому Гарри, отодвинув плед, царственно поднявшись, снял очки и швырнул их на ковёр перед креслом, одновременно быстро выхватывая палочку, чтоб ему не помешали сбросить с себя маскирующее заклинание, а после сделал движение, будто отряхивает на себе мантию и провёл ладонью ото лба назад по своим волосам.

Через пару секунд розового искрения пред светлые и не очень очи трёх женишков предстал почти перерождённый Поттер: с длинными до пояса волосами, немного изменившимися в лучшую сторону чертами лица, в дорогой мантии на изящной фигурке.

МакГонагалл во все глаза смотрела не столько на Гарри, сколько на застывших наречённых Поттера, напрягшихся при тщетной попытке удержать маску безразличия на лице.

- Вы метаморф, мистер Поттер? – последовал закономерный вопрос директора.

- Немного. С недавних пор, - безразлично отозвался тот. – И, поверьте, стал таким не по своей воле. - Горькая улыбка мелькнула на хорошеньком личике, заставляя содрогнуться впечатлительного Драко, прищуриться задетого Люциуса и поджать губы сурового Снейпа, каждый из которых по-своему болезненно откликнулся на страдание партнёра.

- Прошу прошения, - склонил голову непокорный судьбе Поттер. - Мне следует идти на Травологию.

Никто из претендентов на руку и сердце упорхнувшей прелести не посмел отправиться ему вслед, потому что быть проклятым никому не хотелось: последний брошенный Гарри на женишков взгляд изумрудных очей сулил ни как ни меньше, чем Аваду кедавра.

Снейп содрогнулся, Люциус как-то сжался, а Драко охнул, ощущая неприятное покалывание на коже от распространяемой ушедшим Поттером волны стихийной магии. В таком состоянии юный волшебник уже раз шмякнул их об стену. Повторения фокуса трём ухажёрам как-то не хотелось.

Гарри сбросил все маски и решился явить миру себя настоящего. Поэтому ему было совершенно плевать на выпученные глаза однокурсников, наконец признавших Поттера на уроке. На восклицания Гермионы и Рона он вежливо предложил поговорить ближе к отбою в гостиной, если получится, так как ему необходимо закончить зелье. Непривычный сдержанный тон и вырвавшаяся на свободу харизма сделали своё дело: от внезапно похорошевшего и одновременно ставшего внушительнее Поттера все отстали и только шептались и косились.

За ужином поздравления в Дню влюблённых сменились подарками. Поэтому никто особо не удивился, когда перед Драко, Люциусом и Северусом оказалось по небольшой коробке, расписанной сердечками и котятами и перевязанной голубой лентой. Они дружно посмотрели на Поттера, но тот будто их и не замечал.

Однако Гарри не суждено было спокойно закончить ужин. Перед растерянным очаровательным молодым человеком завис нестандартный громадный вопилёр в виде крылатого драконистого чуда-юда.

Поттер приготовился к самому худшему, но крупно прогадал.

Ожидаемо громогласная конструкция издала нечто невообразимое, заставившее замереть и заткнуться всех присутствующих: струнные инструменты и арфа рассыпали нежную мелодию.

Вдруг Снейп встал и высокий басом весьма чувственно запел под Сонорусом:***

- Свет озарил мою больную душу.  
Нет, твой покой я страстью не нарушу.  
Бред, полночный бред терзает сердце мне опять.  
Мой мальчик, я посмел тебя опять желать!  
Мой тяжкий крест, как та предательства печать.  
Я состраданье за любовь готов принять.  
Отвержен миром и с проклятьем на судьбе  
Я никогда не буду счастлив на земле.  
И после смерти мне не обрести покой  
Я душу демону отдам за ночь с тобой.

Люциус поднялся следом и драматично баритоном затянул:

- Рай, обещают рай твои объятья.  
Дай мне надежду, о, мое проклятье!  
Знай, греховных мыслей мне сладка слепая власть.  
Безумец прежде, я не знал, что значит страсть,  
Прелестным магом словно феей одержим.  
Интриги дерзкие мою сгубили жизнь  
Жаль, судьбы насмешкою я снова одинок.  
Как мне прощения молить у твоих ног?  
И после смерти мне не обрести покой.  
Я душу демону отдам за ночь с тобой.

Последним поднялся Драко и звонким лиричным тенором вывел:

- Сон, светлый счастья сон мой, яркий феникс.  
Стон, грешной страсти стон мой, тебе феникс,  
Сорвался с губ и покатился камнем вниз:  
Проспорил сердце белокурый принц.  
Мой Салазар, и ты не в силах мне помочь!  
Любви запретной не дано мне превозмочь.  
Стой, не покидай меня, безумная мечта!  
В раба мужчину превращает красота.  
И после смерти мне не обрести покой  
Я душу демону отдам за ночь с тобой.

Трио влюблённых магов выдало:

- И днем и ночью только он передо мной  
О Мерлин! Феникс стал моей мечтой.  
Стой, не покидай меня, безумная мечта!  
В раба мужчину превращает красота.  
И после смерти мне не обрести покой.  
Я душу демону отдам за ночь с тобой.  
За ночь с тобой...

Все присутствующие молча уставились на окутанного ярким розовым сиянием Поттера, и чуть позже Большой зал накрыл лавиноподобный «Ах!»

*** Примечание: музыка "Bellе" из мюзикла «Нотрдам-де-Пари». Автор вольно переделал русский текст под Хогвартские страсти.


	17. Крах благих намерений

Глава 17

**Крах благих намерений**

Поттер сперва и не уразумел, почему весь зал уставился на него, но взглянув на свою мантию, понял: на нём был огненный наряд, правда, нормального покроя. «Хоть живот прикрыт», - удовлетворённо констатировал Гарри. Ещё бы! Он ведь не мог видеть, как со спины на его мантии, полыхавшей яркими алыми переливами, развернулись и встрепенулись два довольно больших крыла, напоминавших языки адского пламени. Секунда, и всё исчезло. Гарри вновь оказался в дорогой школьной мантии.

Если бы Поттеру, по-дружески, сообщили, что он обзавёлся рогами и парой ослиных ушей, то он бы меньше удивился. Прослушивание романтичных рулад от слизеринских змеюк может свести с ума кого угодно. Чувствовать себя предметом безумной страсти трёх женихов, так оригинально во всеуслышание заявивших на него права, радости мало, если эта новость не перестаёт шокировать. Гарри думал, что благополучно отсидится до конца учебного года и, окончив Хогвартс, незамедлительно смоется на все четыре стороны. «Пожалуй, они не лгут, что сохнут по мне», - решил немного грустный юный маг.

Поэтому Гарри совершенно спокойно отнёсся к подаренным ему тремя певцами розам: алая - от Северуса, золотая - от Люциуса и белоснежная – от Драко. Через силу Гарри улыбнулся, понимая, что будет вынужден с ними встретиться сегодня вечером: ритуала ухаживания никто не отменял. Уж от встречи со Снейпом-то точно не отвертеться: зелье надо закончить.

Гарри с невозмутимым видом покинул Большой зал, сжимая в руке букетик роз, и потопал в Грифиндорскую башню, чтобы через час отправиться в подземелья.

Как ни странно, Рон и Гермиона, оставили его в гордом одиночестве: до них просто дошло, что с другом случилось нечто, что заставило прилюдно принять серьёзные ухаживания сразу от трёх слизеринцев.

Директор МакГонагалл с согласия Малфоев и Снейпа решила прояснить ситуацию, поведав всем любопытствующим, что Поттер по старинному обычаю помолвлен с тремя магами. Вытаращенные глаза Рона и отвисшая челюсть Гермионы в комментариях не нуждались.

Немного позднее три компаньона собрались в покоях Снейпа, чтобы рассмотреть одинаково упакованные подарки.

- Это точно от Поттера, - решил, немного поразмыслив, Драко.

- Надо на проклятия проверить, - вооружившись палочкой, вынес вердикт Снейп.

- Ты ещё на магловскую взрывчатку проверь, - ехидно отрезал Люциус.

- Надо будет, и проверю, - сухо отрезал Снейп, энергично орудуя волшебным инструментом.

Подарки были чисты от проклятий, как первый снег.

Драко смело придвинул свою коробку и, затаив дыхание открыл. Едва он отодвинул в сторону крышку, как оказался нос к носу с белым хорьком, уставившимся бусинками-глазками и явно голодным. Мелкий Малфой сглотнул, сканируя взглядом застывшее в ожидании животное, и пропищал:

- И что мне с ним делать?

- Дать ему имя, - сердито предложил отец слизеринского высочества.

- Будешь зваться Цезарь, - повелел сиплым голосом Драко, и хорёк, выскользнув из коробки, стал шурудить по комнате, в поисках пищи.

- Пап, а чем они питаются? – задумчиво протянул сынуля.

- Свежей птичьей кровь, - саркастично просветил Снейп.

- Не пугай малыша, - сдержанно предупредил Люциус, посмотрев на довольную физиономию Северуса. – Хорьку можно дать свежего или вяленого мяса и воды, - и, вызвав хогвартского эльфа, получил требуемое.

Белоснежная юркая зверюшка с аппетитом стала чавкать кровавым месивом в миске. Драко поморщился:

- Это на что Поттер намекает? Он меня раньше белобрысым хорьком обзывал.

- А помнишь, как ты ему старательно вылизывал шейку, не иначе кровушки попить собирался, - весело откликнулся ехидный папочка.

Драко покраснел и, сунувшись снова в коробку, достал книжку и заинтересованно прочитал название:

- «Тысяча причёсок для коротких волос». Гарри хочет, чтобы я перестал так укладывать волосы, что ли?

Малфой благоразумно промолчал, а Снейп потянулся к своей коробке. Вскоре на свет появилось маленькое волшебное зеркало с ручкой, которое тут же начало охать и комментировать внешность Северуса под тихий хохот старшего Малфоя:

- Ну и жаргончик у этой стекляшки: «прелесть неухоженная», «сальные волосики» и милое: «Попудрим носик?» - просто бесподобно!

Снейп выгребая, как оказалось из довольно вместительной, расширенной волшебством коробки, третью груду баночек волшебной косметики для магов, ядовито предположил:

- Посмотрим, чего тебе наш птах подсунул.

Старший Малфой невозмутимо раскрыл коробку и уставился на более мелкие коробочки, поверх которых лежал красочный буклет с фотографией весьма нескромно одетого юноши. Чистокровному магу доводилось видеть похожие журналы маглов с бесстыжими картинками, но каталога белья ещё ни разу. Люциус нехотя отложил книженцию и вытянул первую коробку. Когда в его руках оказались весьма прозрачные стринги, маг чуть не подавился собственной слюной, представив их на Гарри. Следом судорожными движениями Люциусом были извлечены из бумажного плена женские чулочки с кружевными резинками, а пёстрый ворох магловских презервативов, которыми маг умел пользоваться, ввёл того в полный ступор.

Ошалевший Снейп присвистнул, а изумлённый Драко уставился на покрасневшего отца: зрелище само по себе невероятное и редкое по исполнению.

- Да за кого он меня принимает? – возмутился Люциус.

- А кто его всего облапал на балу? – сухо парировал Снейп. – И в альков ты его тащил не чай пить, как я понимаю.

Люциус набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы дать отповедь, но заткнулся, едва заметив, что дверь распахнулась, и на пороге нарисовался объект их спора.

Гарри Поттер, собственной персоной, молча, слегка поклонился присутствующим и проскользнул к столу, где стал доводить до ума своё зелье.

Люциус, полюбовавшись минуту на хорошенького птенчика, первым опомнился и стал претворять составленный ими план действий по покорению знойной пташки. Малфой приблизился к Гарри и опустился на одно колено, вопрошая:

- Простишь ли ты мою дерзость? Я был ослеплён своими чувствами и не понимал, что творю.

Гарри покосился на гордого мага, склонившего голову. Тут к Малфою присоединились остальные. Гарри почувствовал себя неуютно и тихо произнёс:

- Встаньте! Я вам не Волдеморт, чтобы вашими мантиями пол подметать.

- Мы не можем этого сделать, милый Гарри, - ласково начал Люциус, - Пока ты не примешь наши обручальные кольца.

Гарри затравлено оглянулся, поняв, что его обложили с трёх сторон, а с четвёртой – стол с кипящим зельем.

- Неужели, ты будешь так жесток и откажешь нам в такой малости? – бархатным голосом демона-искусителя поинтересовался Снейп. – Тем более, контракт уже вступил в силу.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул.

- Давай начнём всё сначала, - подал голос Драко. – Прими моё кольцо в знак преданной любви.

Поттер удручённо уставился на блондинистого олуха, который сейчас светился от счастья.

- Хорошо, - не выдержал Гарри, и его палец захватили в плен три тонких кольца. Женихи поднялись на ноги, и Люциус, кашлянув, спокойно заявил:

- Нам нужно скрепить помолвку поцелуем твоей руки.

Гарри было уже всё равно, и он протянул ладонь, которую обожгло тремя нежными прикосновениями.  
Наконец Поттера оставили в покое, чтобы он смог продолжить приготовление зелья.

Через полчаса Гарри потушил огонь и позвал Снейпа, проверить качество зелья. Получив одобрительный отзыв, Поттер уже собрался уйти, но на полпути к двери его остановил Люциус:

- Ты придёшь к нам завтра вечером?

- Думаю, не стоит, - слегка смущаясь, признался Гарри. – Я вполне готов удовлетвориться браком по расчёту. На вашем месте мог оказаться кто угодно, а от меня уже мало что зависело. Я невероятно везуч на странные истории. Вот, например, случайно удалось воссоздать рецепт утерянного тысячелетие назад зелья Салазара Слизарина, которое не просто помогает отыскать подходящего партнёра, но и оказывает метаморфное воздействие на применившего его. Если бы я стоял посреди Диагон-аллеи, не факт, что моими женихами оказались бы вы.

Драко потрясённо переглянулся с отцом и Снейпом, а Гарри выбежал из класса, хлопнув дверью.

- Он заблуждается, - авторитетно успокоил всех Северус.

- План А спалён до тла нашей огненной пташкой, - подвёл уныло итог вечера Драко.

- Крепись, сын, - подбодрил его взбудораженный переживаниями Люциус. – План Б вступает в силу.

- А может не надо? – проскулил отпрыск.

- Надо, Драко, надо! – отозвался холодно Снейп, содрогаясь от своей роли в предстоящих действиях.


	18. О пользе самокопания

Глава 18

**О пользе самокопания**

Через пару недель после получения колец на ручку измученный Гарри не спал, хотя полночь давно миновала. Лёжа в кровати, когда никуда не нужно бежать или элементарно держать лицо под градом заинтересованных или любопытных взглядов, начинаешь обращать внимание на себя, любимого.

Поттеру совершенно не нравилось всё, что твориться вокруг: безвыходная ситуация с помолвкой, острая реакция друзей на новости, чересчур осторожное отношение к нему профессоров, особенно, Люциуса Малфоя и Снейпа, а недовольное лицо и ехидные подколки Драко стали давно забытым сном, будто и не было шести лет, пусть и детской, вражды.

«Ты - гордый дурак, Поттер! – проскрипело внутреннее «Я». – Твои женихи просто отошли в сторону. Они не гриффиндорцы, готовые горы своротить ради непонятно какого лешего в поисках справедливости. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что растоптал чувства своих наречённых, даже толком не разобравшись, насколько они искренни, а сейчас распустил нюни в поисках виноватого». – «Сам дурак!» - буркнул вслух надувшийся Поттер.

Гарри не понимал, почему в его сердце поселилась тоска. Слизеринское трио его не преследовало, смирившись с предложенными им правилами игры.

Поттер решил покопаться в воспоминаниях и понять, как он раньше выкручивался в критических ситуациях: «Первый курс Хогвартса: квирреловская рука на горле и панический выброс стихийной магии, спаливший гада. Второй курс: громадная пасть любимой змеищи Салазара, отчаянный удар мечом, боль от клыка и яда, обжигающие слёзы Хоукса. О! Во мне бурлят две волшебные составляющие: яд василиска и слёзы феникса. Точно! Может, вот почему я такой дёрганный и противоречивый? Надо срочно найти колдомедицинские книги и разузнать: какие последствия имеет их попадание в кровь для мага? Итак, третий курс: туча дементоров, рухнувшая надежда на чудо и спасение самого себя. Четвёртый: дурацкая дуэль с Волдемортом и побег с помощью портала. Пятый: отдел тайн с толпой Пожирателей.

Стоп! Там был Люциус Малфой, и именно он раскрыл глаза Гарри на происходящее, торгуясь из-за пророчества, хотя вполне хватило бы Петрификус тоталус.

Шестой курс: смерть Дамблдора по его просьбе, как оказалось из подсмотренных позже мыслей в думоотводе, и бесполезные попытки остановить Снейпа. Он уже тогда не верил в Гарри, считая его слабаком. И неизвестно, что случилось бы дальше, не уделай летом Поттер Волдеморта, пьянка с которым стала первой большой авантюрой наследника Поттера и Блэка, предавшего их жизненные принципы.

«Да! Мне пришлось лгать этой змеемордой гадине, что устал корчить из себя героя, что хочу собственноручно пытать Дурслей. И когда он полез в мою голову проверить, пришлось подсовывать ему специально заготовленный самые поганые мысли о жажде убийства и презрении к гриффиндорцам во главе с Дамблдором, перемежающиеся сожалениями, что не отправился в Слизерин, как советовала шляпа. Я прошёл через эту грязь, так почему меня пугает нестандартный брак с тремя тёмными магами? Что плохого в гомосексуальных отношениях, если есть возможность иметь детей и создать нормальную (ну, почти нормальную) семью?» - Гарри понял, что будет совсем не против заграбастать в личное пользование троих отнюдь не хилых магов, красивых и сильных, каждый по своему, душу которых не смог угробить даже мерзкий Тёмный лорд, если судить по их поступкам. - Всё! Решено. Будем ухаживать и соблазнять. По-слизерински».

Через полтора месяца после окольцовывания Поттера в покоях профессора Снейпа традиционно собрались три влюблённых мученика. Да, прошедшее время после серенады в Большом зале их не пожалело.

Драко прелестно выглядел с новой причёской. И кому какое дело, что слизеринское высочество менял её каждые три дня, вводя в ступор родной факультет, считавшие его эталоном модных веяний?

«Одному Поттеру - плевать!» - возмущался мелкий Малфой.

Снейп вообще перестал быть самим собой. Внешне. Волшебная косметика, насыщено синие и зелёные мантии в сочетании с пышными белоснежными кружевами воротника и манжет делали его соблазнительно мужественным, заставляя безмолвно застывать влюбчивых студенток и студентов. Пока он не раскрывал рта, чтобы по-прежнему богатым сарказмом тоном не привести их в чувства, отнимая баллы. Такого Снейпа стали бояться ещё больше. Даже профессора стали меньше задирать его на собраниях: харизма тёмного Снейпа распустилась буйным цветом, а Поттеру - всё нипочём.

Люциус же почти превратился в тень, подрастеряв свой лоск и тягу к вычурным украшениям. Его поведение стало скорее скромным, чем хамски-завоевательским. Его грустные взгляды на Гарри, когда тот не видел, на уроках ЗОТС стали причиной сплетен, осуждавших жестокосердного Поттера.

- И что мы имеем? – вопросил присутствующих раздражённый Снейп.

- Поттер никак не реагирует на изменения в нашем поведении и внешности, - отозвался младший Малфой.

- Зато кто-то другой реагирует! – зло прошипел Люциус. – Как у тебя дела, Драко, с тем тайным воздыхателем?

-Всё хуже и хуже, - нехотя пояснил сын. – Я даже не могу сделать вид, что флиртую с кем-то, чтобы Гарри приревновал. – Драко взволнованно сглотнул: - А сегодня букет роз лежал уже на моей постели, когда я вышел утром из душа. И никто ничего не видел. Этому настырному ухажёру плевать на все замки и защитные заклинания слизеринских покоев.

- А записки? – поинтересовался Снейп.

- «Люблю!», «Ты – просто прелесть!» сменились на: «Ты всё равно будешь моим!» и «Ещё раз взглянешь на Поттера, я его отравлю».

- Час от часу не легче! – возмутился Люциус. – Севи, а что у тебя с той дамочкой?

- Как всегда. Утром открытка, вечером – письмо, - ехидно отозвался тот. – Я уже по уши в сладких объяснениях, что со мной сделает эта экзальтированная идиотка, если ей удастся меня похитить.

Драко охнул, а Люциус зло прокомментировал:

- Привет, святой Мунго!

- А ты разобрался с теми колдоснимками?

- Почти, - прошипел Люциус. – Эта похотливая сволочь шантажирует меня и требует явиться к ней на свидание в Хогсмит.

Впечатлительный сын тихо пропищал:

- И меня пригласили.

- Что? – взревел Люциус. – Почему ты молчишь об этом?

- Я думал, проигнорировать, и всё, - вяло возразил Драко.

- А если он действительно отравит Поттера? – взволнованно пояснил взявший себя в руки Люциус.

Снейп фыркнул:

- Мне тоже поставили сегодня утром условие: встретиться на выходных в Хогсмите и поверить на совместимость нашу магию. В постели. Иначе подкинут портал.

- Может, заявим в авторат? – робко предложил испуганный Драко.

- Чтоб послушать их дружный смех, - возразил Люциус.

Снейп сухо предложил:

- А не Гарри ли Поттер устроил нам такое развлечение?

- Да Креб с Гойлом с него глаз не спускают, - возразил Драко. – Он в совятне даже ни разу не был за последний месяц и после ужина только в гриффиндорской башне торчит, а книги из библиотеки ему Грейнджер и Уизли таскают.

- Как не вовремя кто-то пытается разрушить наши старания убедить Поттера, что мы изменились в лучшую сторону, - посетовал задумчиво Люциус.

- Так, что? Пойдём на свидания с нашими шантажистами? – ехидно поинтересовался Снейп.

- Пойдём, - согласился Люциус, - Только втроём, и с кучей сюрпризов для наглецов.

Драко только вздохнул и опять стал листать альбом с рисунками, где царствовал Поттер, так как действительно перестал смотреть в его сторону, боясь угроз.


	19. Гляжусь в тебя, как в зеркало

Глава 19

**Гляжусь в тебя, как в зеркало**

В ближайшую субботу в Хогсмит на встречу с шантажистом отправился донельзя раздражённый Люциус, тайно сопровождаемый своими компаньонами. Те спрятались под чарами Хамелеона, а Драко заботливый папочка упаковал, на всякий случай, ещё и в аврорскую мантию - невидимку, позаимствованную у родственничка.

Гордый чистокровный маг бодро вышагивал к «Трём мётлам» и, зайдя в питейное заведение, уселся за столик у окна. Вскоре к нему подошла сама мадам Розмерта и подала записку, которой Малфоя приглашали подняться в гостиничный номер. Люциус специально держал её достаточно долго открытой, чтобы сопровохдающие его маги успели прочитать. Когда Малфой почувствовал прикосновения к своим локтям, понял, что послание прочитано всеми. Люциус аккуратно сложил записку: возможно, она позже поможет в поисках мерзкого шантажиста. Малфой прекрасно знал, что сын и Снейп идут за ним следом, отстав на три шага. Однако, немного не доходя до нужной двери, он оказался в непроглядной тьме, и хотя сразу выхватил палочку, но ничего сделать не успел, потеряв сознание.

Очнулся Люциус от противного дрожания тела, возникающего от применения к тебе Енервейт. Он по прежнему ничего не видел, потому что почувствовал тёмную повязку на глазах, а теперь едва мог пошевелится, так как руки и лодыжки были привязаны к стулу. Шорох шёлковой мантии подсказал о приближении к нему со спины его похитителя.

- Как ваше самочувствие, лорд Малфой? – некто промурлыкал возле уха мага. У Люциуса по спине как будто пробежало стадо мелких кентавров: голос был знаком и незнаком одновременно. Волшебник взял себя в руки и любезно процедил:

- Замечательно, но могло быть и лучше. Не люблю, когда меня связывают и желают при этом взаимности.

Малфоя удостоили мелодичным смехом, от которого у мага волосы стали дыбом. «Я точно где-то слышал этот смех», - решил, насторожившись, пленник. Он почувствовал, что ласковая ручка прошлась по его щеке и подбородку, спустилась ниже и начала неторопливо расстёгивать одежду на груди Люциуса. Тот сдерживался, чтобы не скривиться, но когда шаловливые пальчики начали не просто поглаживать грудь, но и ласково теребить соски, Малфой не выдержал, зашипев не хуже змеи:

- А вы немногословны.

- Пожалуй, и так всё ясно, или вам хочется поговорить со мной? – и тёплая ручка проехалась по талии Люциуса к спине.

- Вы собираетесь использовать меня в качестве живой куклы или объекта научных изысканий в области строения тела? – насмешливо предложил Малфой.

- Возможно, - прохладно ответил захватчик и снял с волос жертвы своих любовных поползновений бархатную ленту. Перебирая длинные пряди, коварный шалун ухватил одну и её коником стал щекотать шею и ключицы пленника.

Люциус понял, что не может остаться совершено равнодушным к изобретательным ласкам мерзкого шантажиста, и решил отвлечь себя, и в особенности этого шустрого монстра, разговором, который обычно помогал сдержать возбуждение. Малфой сменил тактику, заинтересованно вопрошая:

- Я вас знаю?

И опять тишину в комнате смутил звонкий смех, и жаркое дыхание опалило щеку Люциуса:

- Как самого себя.

- Вот как?! – намеренно фальшиво изумился Малфой, сдерживаясь, чтоб не дёрнуться от прикосновения к животу чужой ладони, настойчиво занявшейся ремнем на брюках, пряжка которого раскрылась, жалобно звякнув. Люциусу надоело, не сопротивляясь, сносить потребительское отношение к себе, и он ласково протянул: - Прежде, чем вы продолжите, не могли бы исполнить одну мою безумную просьбу. Мне так хочется взглянуть в глаза тому, кто презрел все мыслимые законы, пытаясь неблагоразумно разрушить брачный магический контракт и недальновидно заполучить кучу опасных врагов, один из которых победил самого Волдеморта, другой – знатный отравитель, третий – весьма умелый убийца, обучавшийся этой хитрой науке с детства, не говоря уже обо мне.

В ответ раздалось неучтивое фырканье, и обворожительный голос соблазняющее прокурлыкал:

- Оказывается, как много интересного можно узнать, всего лишь приласкав Люциуса Малфоя. - Тот понял, что его пламенная отповедь не впечатлила похитителя, но произвела нужный эффект, так как шантажист неожиданно согласился: - Думаю, я исполню вашу просьбу, раз она единственное препятствие к вашей благосклонности.

Малфой почувствовал, как повязка соскользнула. Едва проморгавшись и привыкнув к яркому свету, Люциус стал вертеть головой, так как в комнате никого не было видно. Тут за его спиной раздался смешок и коварная мерзость выплыла пред светлые очи взбешенного донельзя Малфоя. Однако боевой настрой мага моментально лопнул, как подбитый меткой рукой воздушный шар, сменившись изумлением с легкой примесью жути: на Малфоя весьма насмешливо уставилась его изрядно помолодевшая копия. Всё: от белоснежных длинных волос до улыбки, походило на шестнадцатилетнего Люциуса, если сравнивать с портретом, хранящимся в Малфой-мэноре. Связанный по рукам и ногам пленник содрогнулся и прошептал:

- Это не Оборотное зелье.

На что обаятельно улыбнувшись юный преступник весело воскликнул:

- Пять баллов Слизерину, профессор. Ах, как вы догадливы, лорд Малфой! Меня всегда поражало ваше умение проворачивать свои дела отделавшись малой кровью, не применяя непростительных.

- Вы – метаморф? – жалобно спросил Люциус.

- Ещё десять баллов змеиному гнезду, - шутя, подбодрил псевдо-Малфой.

- Кто вы? – взмолился пленник, перебирая в уме имена известных ему волшебников, умевших менять внешность, специалистов высшего уровня из тёмных магов.

- Вы не догадываетесь? – легко возразил, делано удивляясь, юный нахал. – Много ли в вас влюбилось в последнее время метаморфов?

После пяти секунд лихорадочных скачков шальных мыслей Люциус неверяще выпалил:

- Гарри?

Юное создание захихикало и, бросив на себя какое-то заклинаие, стало отряхиваться, разбрасывая розовые искры, словно зверёк, а после ловко вынуло из глаз цветные магловские линзы. И вот перед Малфоем стоит его любимый шкодливый паршивец и мило вопрошает:

- Тебе понравилось посмотреть на себя со стороны? Почувствовать, насколько приятно себя ощущать облапанным без твоего согласия и не иметь возможности вырваться?

Пристыженный Люциус слегка покраснел и понял, что просто может взорваться от счастья: фактически Гарри завуалировано признался ему в любви. Малфой стал пожирать глазами свою прелесть, так как ему порядком надоело за прошедшие полтора месяца строить из себя скромника. Гарри только покачал головой и любезно спросил:

- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Ошалевший Люциус едва очнулся от чувственного дурмана, затопившего его сознание, когда понял, что Гарри, повернувшись спиной, уходит, направляясь в двери. Малфой страстно выпалил:

- Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

Тот замер и, медленно обернувшись, залюбовался сверкающими серебряными омутами глаз, наполненных тревогой и нежностью. Грациозно подплыв к своему жениху, Поттер прошептал, склонившись к его лицу:

- Я тоже люблю тебя, изворотливый змей, - тут же требовательно промурлыкав: - Ты мне кое-что должен, - и уселся на колени лицом к Люциусу. Тот только рыкнул, ощутив, как на одной чрезвычайно заинтересованной происходящим части тела пониже пояса елозит упругая попка несносного мальчишки, а дальше Гарри просто стал нежно и всё требовательнее целовать губы Люциуса, слегка запрокинув ему голову. Соскучившийся по ласке своего птенчика Малфой, естественно, не мог остаться безучастным. Когда Поттер достаточно насытился понравившейся ему ещё с прошлого раза лаской, Люциус страстно повелел:

- Освободи меня.

Гарри легко соскользнул прочь и поправил одежду:

- Думаю, мне не стоит рисковать здоровьем, судя по тому, какими тесными стали твои брюки.

Малфой только нагло ухмыльнулся и соблазняющее предложил:

- Останься и закончи, что начал, - и кокетливо опустив ресницы добавил, наблюдая за Поттером: - Можешь оставить меня связанным, если опасаешься моей бешеной страсти.

Поттер хмыкнул и сдержанно парировал:

- Возможно, несколько позже. У меня осталось другое незаконченное дело. Если через час не вернусь, чары спадут, и ты будешь свободен. Кстати, мы в «Трёх мётлах».

Люциусу осталось только сжать зубы от досады и проводить нахалёнка пламенным мстительным взглядом, бесполезно сверлящим спину юного пакостника, захлопнувшего дверь, заперев её достаточно сильным заклинанием, если судить по вспышке магической отдачи на этой стороне.

«Ах! Мой милый птенец. Ты, кажется, слишком увлёкся и забыл, с кем решил тягаться в любовных интригах, - восхитился Люциус, закрыв глаза и припоминая ласковые прикосновения жениха. – Посмотрим, что о твоих выкрутасах подумают мои компаньоны, когда я им расскажу, предложу соблазнить тебя и сделать нашим. Ты это заслужил, моя коварная прелесть!»


	20. Нормальные герои всегда идут в обход

Глава 20

**Нормальные герои всегда идут в обход**

Северус, оказавшись в странной тьме, явно волшебного происхождения, сразу определил: «Уизлевский порошок Перуанской тьмы. Ловко! Весьма ловко». Но ехидничать быстро пропало настроение, когда обстановка стала проясняться и с лёгким хлопком в комнате посыпалась сверху серебристая пыльца, окутавшая фигуру невидимого Драко. Снейп и глазом моргнуть не успел, как от соседней стены метнулась тень, и некто толкнул младшего Малфоя в ближайшую дверь, которая почему-то открылась вовнутрь и мгновенно захлопнулась.

«Наши шантажисты явно сговорились», - мелькнула молнией мысль, пока рука профессора, вооружённая волшебной палочкой, уже заканчивала сложную вязь мощного отпирающего заклинания. Но Снейп опоздал и через распахнувшийся проём увидел исчезающего в голубом сиянии портала связанного Драко. Северус быстро огляделся, в поисках своего недоброжелателя, но пока безуспешно. Скорее всего, он остался, чтобы напасть на Снейпа, а Малфоев похитили два других преступника, положившие на них глаз.

После секундного колебания маг сбросил чары Хамелеона, решив ворваться в полуосвещённую комнату, хотя лучшим по ситуации было бы бежать. Северус метнулся и кубарем перекатился вперёд, наколдовывая защитную сферу. И только вскочив на ноги понял, что намертво прилип к непонятной субстанции на полу. «Идиот!» - только и успел он подумать о себе, когда дверь шумно захлопнулась. Северус на своей шкуре ощутил, что быстро тонет в неизвестной липкой гадости, как в болоте. Когда профессор погрузился уже по пояс, успев лишится защитного купола от незнакомого заклинания, прилетевшего из угла комнаты, перед ним плюхнулось длинное бревно, которое Снейп обхватил руками, пытаясь спастись. Северус, недовольно прищурившись, следил, как в его сторону полетел Экспелиармус, и не стал ставить щит, понимая, что напавший наверняка заготовил ещё сюрпризы, от которых положение пленника вязкой жижи может стать только хуже. «Попробую договориться с этой дрянью. Я ей нужен живым и здоровым», - здраво рассудил Снейп.

Тут нападавший послал заклинание буквально выдернувшее мага из лужи и швырнувшее на кровать, где его тело облепило нечто напоминающее Дьявольские силки, правда не сжимавшие в смертельных объятиях, но и не выпускавших, если расслабиться. Профессор проверил.

Растрёпанный, чумазый, скрученный по рукам и ногам маг, равнодушно сверлил взглядом невысокую фигуру, умело испарившую бревно и болото, придав комнате первозданную чистоту и романтическое убранство со свечами на столе, сервированном на двоих.

Нападавший скинул короткую мантию и размотал шарф, покрывавший волосы. Перед Снейпом предстало, стоящее спиной, хорошо сложенное рыжеволосое создание, норовисто тряхнувшее длинными кудрями, в попытке их поправить. Когда оно обернулось, Северус смог определиться с полом захватчика: «Дерзкая девчонка!» Одеяние задиристой красотки вряд ли соответствовало привыкшей вязать кружевные салфетки особе, а скорее выдавало прожженную аферистку магического мира: чёрные сапожки, просторные тёмные брючки, бордовый корсет на белой с широкими рукавами рубашке. Наконец, она соизволила, с милой улыбкой, приблизится к пленнику, держа в руках чёрный бархатный мешочек и агрессивно направленную волшебную палочку. Северус, придирчиво изучал тонкие черты лица зеленоглазой похитительницы, не признавая в ней знакомой.

- Ах, какой вы, неряха, Северус! – восхитилась красотка, забравшись с ногами на кровать и уткнувшись ему коленками в бок. – Давайте пообедаем. Только, простите, мне нужна гарантия, что вы не убьёте свою сотрапезницу.

Девчонка вытряхнула из мешочка мелодично звякнувшие украшения, и Северус неверяще уставился на серебряные рабский ошейник и браслеты, скреплённые тонкими длинными цепочками. Одно владение этим запрещённым и весьма редким артефактом грозило наглой малышке тремя годами Азкабана, она же пошла дальше, нацеливаясь на семилетний срок: горло и запястья похолодевшего от волнения Снейпа обхватило тёплыми обручами, но маг не собирался обманываться, когда почувствовал, что другие путы исчезли. Дряное украшение, навешанное на него, легко могло скрутить руки за спину и задушить только по одному кодовому слову хозяина.

«А ведь такая побрякушка передаётся по наследству в тёмных семьях... Чистокровная распущенная, весьма зарвавшаяся, избалованная погань, - решил Северус, оценивая преступницу, и уточнил для себя, - Явно приехала с континента. Что-то не припомню эту особу на оргиях у Волдеморта. Он бы такую сволочь обязательно завербовал, да ради одних опасных артефактов, пусть и не смог бы сам ими завладеть».

Поэтому Северус, не сопротивляясь, позволил дерзкой малышке очистить его одежду Эванеско, и поднялся следом за весьма довольной содеянным колдуньей, упорхнувшей к столу и взмахнувшей палочкой над маленькой музыкальной шкатулкой.

Северус, молча, ел под тихую лиричную мелодию, изредка поглядывая на колдунью, изящно и слегка кокетливо разделывающуюся с кушаньями. «Выучка хорошая, - констатировал Северус. – Эх, жалко мало тебя родители пороли розгами в детстве, раз не выбили дурь из хорошенькой головки и позволили пасть так низко, до уровня бандитки с большой дороги». Всё-таки он решил начать разговор первым, равнодушно выспрашивая:

- И скажите на милость, зачем такой прелестной красавице, как вы, понадобился старый холостяк с мерзким характером и не менее погаными привычками? Моих ядовитых замечаний боятся больше, чем неприглядной внешности.

Девчонка только рассмеялась и ласково попеняла:

- Зачем же так наговаривать на себя, мой милый? – Северус ухмыльнулся, а нахалка невозмутимо продолжила: - Сильнейший боевой маг, великолепный зельевар с красивыми руками, бездонным взглядом и бесподобно сексуальным голосом. Вполне достаточно, чтобы терпеть едкие замечания, кстати, весьма уместные, а привычки и поменять можно.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на дерзкую спорщицу: «Всё знает обо мне, видимо давно следила. Вот ведь какая предусмотрительная и изобретательная плутовка!»

И тут взгляд мага зацепился за маленькую родинку под левой ключицей в весьма нескромно большом вырезе блузки, мало скрывавшем аппетитную грудь красотки. Снейп буквально задохнулся от догадки, прикрыв на секунду глаза. Он заставил себя успокоиться, а после насмешливо спросил:

- И тебе не надоело корчить из себя девчонку, Гарри?

Разоблачённая особа слегка удивлённо спросила, перестав кокетливо кривляться:

- Как ты меня раскусил?

Снейп очаровательно улыбнулся и предложил:

- Уберёшь с меня эти блэковские побрякушки, скажу.

- Не пойдёт, - парировал Гарри. - Сперва поклянись, что не оторвёшь мне уши, - хитро прищурился проказник, попутно сбрасывая личину красотки и возвращаясь к своей, однако оставив ради смеха девчачью грудь.

- Всего-то? – деланно удивился Северус. – Я требую сатисфакции: так унизить меня, старого Пожирателя смерти, шпиона двух господ и просто хорошего человека!?

Гарри рассмеялся, подбегая, и ловко убрал браслеты и ошейник, которые быстро припрятал в карман брюк. Северус тут же захватил его талию руками, не хуже медвежьего капкана, и притянул ближе.

- Попался, проказник! – воскликнул маг, усаживая птенчика себе на колени.

Тот только вздохнул и робко спросил:

- А ты не будешь сердится, что я тебя люблю?

Сердце Северуса сделало кульбит, достойный крутого поворота гринготской тележки.

- Дурачок, - тихо произнёс он, зарывшись носом в чёрную шевелюру юного очарования, и признался: - Не стоило удивляться, почему так быстро моё сердце пленил феникс: магия, она, лучше нас знает. Если честно, старик Снейп по тебе уже второй год тихо с ума сходит.

- Только-то? – прокомментировал Гарри. – А я в тебя с третьего курса влюблён, с тех пор, как совершенно не по-слизерински, храбрый профессор загородил меня своим телом, пытаясь защитить от оборотня. – Юный маг потупился и добавил: - Ты делал всё, что мог, чтобы между нами не возникло дружеских отношений, но такая тактика оказалась провальной. Я продолжал сильнее увязать в своей влюблённости, смутно понимая, что она превращается во что-то более весомое. – Гарри на одном дыхании выпалил: - Я - идиот, и это, кстати, не лечится, но всё равно тебя люблю.

Предприимчивый Снейп запечатал поцелуем его рот, пока тот не выдал очередную чушь. После нескольких минут, наполненных тихими охами и всхлипами, Северус, собрав остатки стремительно таявшей воли в кулак, отстранился и охрипшим голосом поинтересовался:

- А Люциуса и Драко ты куда дел?

- О, точно! - выпалил Гарри, соскакивая с колен со скоростью испуганно клубопуха, бегущего от грозной кошки Филча. – Пойду их освобожу. – Поттер, подцепив со спинки стула мантию, послал жениху воздушный поцелуйчик с кокетливым, насмешливым взглядом и благополучно смылся из комнаты.

Северусу совершенно не понравилось, что произнёс изобретательный пакостник, задержавшись у порога:

- Кстати, твоя палочка под подушкой на кровати. Думаю, мне двух часов хватит, чтобы с ними поговорить. Готовь успокоительное, - и исчез.

Снейп усмехнулся, неверяще помотав головой: «Если его разговоры, похожи на беседу со мной, то Драко прикуёт Поттера к кровати на пару дней, а на что хватит фантазии Люциуса, даже не хочу и представлять. Особенно когда он узнает, что Гарри может превращаться в девушку, пусть и частично. Люциус просто слетит с катушек, если ему в лапы попадает гермафродит-мальчик: с женской грудью и мужским достоинством. Я и сам бы не отказался от такой конфетки. Так. Пора малыша привязать к нам крепче, пока никто не пронюхал о его внезапно проявившихся необычных талантах сильного метаморфа».


	21. Тайны кровной вражды

Глава 21

**Тайны кровной вражды**

С виду задумчивый, Драко Малфой сидел посреди пустой комнаты, выстланной мягкой обивкой и обтянутой серой драконьей кожей. Он тут парился уже третий час, прекрасно понимая, что влип в крупные неприятности.

После слепящей тьмы в него прилетела пара заклинаний: убирающее чары Хамелеона и замедляющее реакцию. Тут же мага втолкнули в комнату, посреди которой он, естественно, растянулся.

Почувствовав, что с него содрали мантию-невидимку и связали, Драко сперва отчаялся, особенно когда на руку надели кольцо и угостили Портус. Выдернутый магическим перемещением юный Малфой молил Салазара, опасаясь, что может быть сразу убит по прибытии.

Упав на что-то мягкое, Драко оказался совершенно свободен, но без волшебной палочки. Он быстро вскочил и огляделся. Пустота помещения и мягкий свет, идущий от шара под потолком, напоминающем охранный артефакт, не позволяющий аппарировать и применять чары Хамелеона. Он в детстве на такие вдоволь насмотрелся в собственном доме, однако решил улечься на пол и отдохнуть, вперив взгляд в зелёный шар. Нападение на вновь прибывшего с такой точки тоже имело ряд преимуществ: от возможности притвориться без сознания до рокового удара жертвы по лодыжкам.

Малфои никогда не афишировали своей настоящей семейной традиционной специализации: наёмные убийцы. Даже Воландеморт считал Люциуса всего лишь умелым интриганом, полезным в управлении министерскими бюрократами, а Драко среди Пожирательской братии вообще в расчёт не брали: избалованный и хвастливый папенькин сынок. Вот именно, что папенькин! Если учесть, что тайная сторона жизни Люциуса Малфоя, как наёмника, имела широкое применение, но только вне Великобритании, а всё эти проклятые Уизли! Хорошо, что семья Малфоев была очень богата и могла отказаться от некоторых заказов, суливших больше хлопот, чем материальной выгоды. Обычно к Люциусу обращались в исключительно сложных случаях.

Наследнику Малфоев, славного чистокровного рода, с детства передавали все тонкости будущей профессии, формируя из него хладнокровного монстра. Поэтому Драко, насмехаясь над Роном, понимал, что если бы захотел, легко убил того на месте. Есть определённое удовольствие убеждаться в том, что враги тебя недооценивают и могут крупно просчитаться в будущем.

Долгое ожидание совершенно не утомляло юного Малфоя и позволило максимально сосредоточиться и составить приемлемый для сложившихся условий план нападения.

Когда же, наконец, в одном из углов комнаты появилось голубое свечение, предшествующее перемещению порталом, Драко ринулся к нему, слегка тряхнув руками, в которых тут же блеснули два гоблинских кинжала немного странной формы с зазубринами, дальновидно прихваченные юным магом с собой. Однако Малфой не ожидал, что противник быстро сориентируется, отбивая нападение руками, защищёнными металлическими щитками, а после умудрится ударить Драко в грудь ногой. Тот отлетел на пять футов, но устоял.

Юный Малфой равнодушно смотрел на тёмную фигуру, на лице которой, почти закрытом чёрной повязкой, были видны только полыхавшие, словно гоблинская сталь, ярко-голубые глаза. Пять минут жаркой схватки закончились для Малфоя плачевно: он потерял оружие и оказался прижатым носом к полу, с заломленными за спину руками и восседающим сверху противником. Положение не из лучших, но Драко не унывал: бывало и похуже на тренингах с отцом.

- Какой же ты дурак, Малфой! – прошипел знакомый голос.

- Голодранец Уизли, - повернув голову вбок, насмешливо протянул пленник. – Не ожидал, что ваша семья соблюдает чистокровные традиции и хорошо обучает своих наследников. Признаю: из тебя получился неплохой телохранитель против меня, потомственного убийцы. Может, слезешь, противно быть твоим пуфиком, и цивилизованно потолкуем: какого дементора тебе от меня надо? За последние пару столетий Малфои не убили ни одного человека на территории Великобритании, что бы про нас не плели Пожиратели смерти. Так что нашу часть договора мы безупречно выполняем.

На руках Драко щёлкнули наручники. Лодыжки удостоились той же участи.

- А ты знаешь своё дело, Уизли, - весело констатировал, неуклюже усаживаясь, юный Малфой, понимая, что его манёвр для повторного нападения на корню нейтрализовали.

Рон стянул в лица маску и Драко поморщился, узрев растрёпанную огненную шевелюру и широкую улыбку вечного противника, который уселся на пол в паре футов и холодно переспросил:

- Значит, у тебя короткая память? Все мои букеты и записки уже забыты? - Драко недоумевающее уставился на него, а Уизли расхохотался, добавив: - Не ожидал, да, хорёк?

- Да у меня на тебя сроду не встанет, ласка, - издевательски протянул тот и чуть не задохнулся от удара в грудь, метнувшегося к нему рыжего, теперь уже сидящего сверху, используя бёдра Малфоя вместо подушки.

- А вот это мы ещё посмотрим, - зловеще прошипел напавший, ласково поглаживая щеку и шею Драко, который заставил себя не паниковать и равнодушно поинтересоваться:

- А как же грязнокровка Грейнджер?

- Хорошее прикрытие моих необычных вкусов и тайных желаний, - просипел Уизли, а затем быстро разрезал ножом камзол и разодрал рубашку Драко на груди. Быть изнасилованным рыжим придурком как-то не хотелось, и Малфой продолжил отчаянные нападки, насмешливо протянув:

- А как же дружба с Мальчиком-прихлопнувшим-Волдеморта?

- Да пошёл он! - зло выплюнул Уизли, а после довольно заурчал от открывшейся возможности наставить засосов на белоснежную нежную кожу своего пленника.

- Сволочь, - жалко проблеяв, не выдержал Драко, тело которого уже подверглось слегка болезненному нападению. Малфой сжал зубы, чтобы не раззадоривать своими криками насильника, который заметно оживился после несдержанного возгласа жертвы и немного сполз ниже, удерживая добычу за плечи и упершись своим затвердевшим мужским достоинством в бедро Малфоя. Однако тот через минуту чувственной пытки, наплевав на принятое решение, зло выпалил: - Что бы ты не сделал дальше, я буду любить только Гарри. Он - моя мечта, моя судьба.

Неожиданно Уизли отпрянул и, гневным взглядом уставившись на Малфоя, прошипел:

- Значит, по-твоему, любить – это втроём зажать и поиметь одного, не спрашивая согласия, а потом распевать в честь него серенады, изображая галантных женихов?

Драко настороженно наблюдал, как ласка стянул с руки перстень, под которым были спрятаны три узких обручальных кольца. Сердце Малфоя пропустило удар, потому что внешность противника стал резко меняться, рассыпая розовые искры. Гарри отвернулся, чтобы вынуть линзы, когда его заставил замереть отчаянный возглас:

- Если тебе противна моя любовь, лучше сжалься и убей меня сейчас. – Драко повернулся на бок и безмолвно заплакал, часто моргая глазами, которые заливали горячие и жгучие потоки слёз.

Взволнованный таким заявлением Гарри метнулся и быстро освободил Малфоя от наручников и легких кандалов с ног. Драко закрыл лицо ладонями и сжался в комок, но ему не дали насладиться горем. Гарри силой отнял руки того от зарёванного личика и ласково произнёс:

- Тогда и я умру с тобой, потому что люблю и не смогу жить.

Драко распахнул глаза и, всхлипнув, настороженно посмотрел на жениха:

- Ты говоришь правду?

- Да, ваше слизеринское высочество, - сидя, шутливо попытался поклониться Гарри. – Вы просто неотразимы, особенно в последнее время, меняя чёртовы причёски. Думаю, а не зря ли я подарил тебе ту книгу?

Малфой коротко рассмеялся, утёр слезы платком, который ему дал жених, затем прищурился, что-то прикидывая, так что расслабившийся Поттер мгновенно оказался прижатым спиной к полу, а Драко уютно устроился сверху, ловко раздвинув его бёдра коленом. Гарри пару секунд полюбовался довольной мордой лица партнёра и протянул:

- Ну, ты и змеюка. Вообще не стоит упускать тебя из поля зрения. Никогда.

- Сам такой, - нагло парировал Малфой, нежно целуя сладкие губы любимого.

Немного погодя, разомлевший от ласк Гарри стал вырываться, шутливо стеная:

- Я сегодня не готов распрощаться с девственностью. Тем более, Северус и Люциус могут обидеться.

Тяжело дышащий от возбуждения Драко сдержанно согласился:

- Хорошо. Подожду, но не долго. А ты и вправду девственник, Потти?

Гарри скинул с себя ослабившего хватку Малфоя и настырно возразил:

- А если и так, то что? – но, не дожидаясь ответа, поднялся на ноги и добавил: - Пошли, твой отец и Снейп нас уже заждались, - и протянул Драко его кинжалы. Поттер только сделал шаг к двери, как оказался с острым лезвием у горла. Гарри, прижатого спиной к Малфою, страстно известили прямо в ухо:

- Учти, я слегка ревнивый. Кроме отца и Северуса рядом с тобой никого не потерплю. Так что с сегодняшнего дня никаких Криви в радиусе десяти футов от моего любимого Поттера.

Гарри восхищённо содрогнулся, понимая, что иметь в женихах ловкого убийцу опасно для здоровья окружающих, и не стоит того больше злить. Драко, не сдержавшись, лизнул шейку Поттера, и нехотя разжал объятия.

Припрятав оружие в магические ножны на руках, Малфой ехидно поинтересовался у спины жениха, раскрывшего волшебством потайную дверь:

- А мою одежду починить не хочешь? Или вернуть палочку?

Гарри обернулся и бросил пару Репаро, и, подождав любимого, протянул ему волшебный инструмент.

«Всё, Поттер, ты допрыгался, - решил для себя Драко. – Так недальновидно признаться мне в любви и своей неопытности, а перед этим пытаться соблазнить. Отказаться от такого приглашения не могу. Осталось уломать Северуса. Отец, тот не будет против скорее заполучить девственность Гарри». - Как ни странно, но Драко не любил быть первым, потому что ему не очень-то и нравилось долго готовить партнёра к ещё непривычному любовному вторжению. – Да, Гарри! Ты скоро будешь моим, клянусь магией Малфоев».


	22. Не зная броду, не суйся

Глава 22

**Не зная броду, не суйся**

После ныряния в думоотвод, где по настоянию Люциуса были показаны воспоминания о прошедшем свидании с Гарри, трое слизеринцев чётко уяснили, что: а) Гарри не любит, когда к нему лезут с любовными поползновениями сразу трое; б) Поттер и сам не прочь поухаживать за женихами; в) надо с этим срочно что-то делать, а то буйная фантазия гриффиндорца и развивающийся талант метаморфа могут подарить ещё кучу сюрпризов, подобных прогулке в «Три метлы».

Поэтому Поттера постоянно пасли: как-то так получилось, что хождение с Драко под ручку от класса к классу в течение учёбных занятий уже не вводило в ступор Рона и Гермиону. Никто не знал, как эту парочку убедил мелкий Малфой в своих искренних чувствах к их другу, только у Грейнджер внезапно появился постоянный пропуск в запретную секцию Хогвартса, а у Уизли новая метла от неизвестного поклонника гриффиндорского вратаря.

После занятий Гарри старался занориться в родной башне, но у него не получалось: Люциус или Северус успевали его перехватить и увести в свои покои, где Гарри приходилось делать домашние задания и готовиться к предстоящим выпускным экзаменам. А то, что Поттер возвращался за полночь в своё общежитие зацелованный и изрядно потисканный, так это видела только Полная леди, но та благоразумно помалкивала, боясь сгореть в своей раме.

Драко, которого слизеринцы теперь видели только во время трапез в Большом зале и на занятиях, и то с Поттером под боком, тоже по вечерам часто посещал отца или крёстного, а то, что там как раз оказывался Гарри, никого уже не удивляло.

Результатом всех этих учебно-любовных мытарств стали успешно сданные экзамены Поттера и юного Малфоя.

Ярким событием выпускного стало внезапное похищение Поттера тремя слизеринцами с вполне определёнными целями: срочно окольцевать, вступив в брак. Потому что хитрый гриффиндорец умудрился сразу после памятного тройного свидания в «Трёх мётлах» стребовать со своих женихов клятву не трогать Гарри до свадьбы. Женишки пытались сопротивляться такому решению, но предприимчивый гриффиндорец вызвал фея-крёстного Поттеров, приведшего в полное оцепенение трёх змеюк своим видом и особенно рассказом об интересной магической отдаче, если они присвоят себе избранника до официальной церемонии. А то что Кавайка врал, как сивый мерин, по наущению крестника, так о том знал только скромненько улыбающийся Гарри.

Взамен Северус вытребовал рецепт метаморфного зелья, Люциус - выкройки и описание чар и заклинаний для создания карнавального костюма феникса, а Драко – написание колдопортрета Поттера в обнажённом виде на кровати, с натуры, за что на совете трёх слизеринских змей получил горячее восхищение и признание его равным партнёром в будущих супружеских отношениях, если он напишет остальным по копии картины.

Поэтому никого не удивила пышная свадьба в Малфой-мэнор на другой день после выпускного в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Тем более похмельное состояние некоторых неразумных выпускников и преподавателей требовало подходящего лечения.

Брачная ночь стала потрясающим событием в жизни всех участников, потому что Поттер не собирался быть шлюхой сразу для всех, а общался со своими женихами по очереди, в уединении, и успешно уездил их троих до утра.

Через месяц медового месяца за завтраком в малой столовой дома Малфоев, и теперь Снейпа, можно было наблюдать очень интересную картину.

Люциус с удовольствием хрумкал за завтраком солёными огурцами с жареной картошкой-фри, Драко наворачивал будерброды с беконом и перцем, щедро помазанными сливовым джемом, а зеленоватый на лицо Северус еле ковырялся в завтраке, то и дело морщась. Один Гарри уплетал во всю манную кашу с вареньем, запивая молоком и тыквенным соком.

Драко, слопав пятый бутерброд и запив его минералкой с лимоном, уставился на Потера, которому домовой эльф принёс уже третью порцию каши, в которую было вывалено довольно много варенья. Юный Малфой поинтересовался у Гарри:

- А ты не лопнешь? Или решил догнать по весу Гойла?

Поттер невозмутимо пожал плечиками, а побледневший Снейп тихо прошептал:

- Меня сейчас вырвет, – и сиганул из-за стола, но не успел пройти и пяти шагов. Домовик с тазиком успел вовремя.

Люциус дожёвывая маринованный корнишон побеспокоился:

- Севи, ты, что, вчера опять варил какую-нибудь экспериментальную отраву и забыл принять безоар?

Отпоенный водой и заботливо умытый домовиком Северус уже сидел на диванчике и обмахивался свежим выпуском «Высшего зельеварения». Он вяло возразил:

- Да я в лаборатории уже неделю не был: приболел. Слабость какая-то странная, а от нейтрализующих яд зелий ещё хуже тошнит. Даже видеть их не могу.

Гарри хитро улыбнулся, но Люциус успел узреть эту гримасу на личике любимого мужа. Старший Малфой походел от нелепой догадки, когда окинул внимательным взглядом: что и как они едят на завтрак. Он подозрительно посверлил взглядом Поттера и, встав, вызвал по каминной сети семейного колдомедика, который прибыл через четверть часа.

Северуса уже препроводили в его спальню, куда все и отправились вместе с врачом, кроме Гарри, у которого нашлось внезапно неотложное дело. После недолгого обследования колдомедик засветился от довольной улыбки и проинформировал Люциуса:

- Поздравляю! У мистера Снейпа будет сын.

Малфой бессильно плюхнулся в кресло, Снейп охнул, а Драко вытаращился на Северуса. Но Люциус быстро взял себя в руки и попросил:

- Продиагностируйте, пожалуйста, меня и сына.

Колдомедик удивился и выполнил просьбу и восхищённо отрапортовал:

- У вас тоже будет по сыну.

Драко, кое-что припомнив, быстро сообразил, что явилось причиной такого интересного положения трёх магов. Он предложил врачу:

- Не могли бы вы подождать минут десять в соседней комнате, а потом обследовать мистера Поттер-Блэк-Снейп-Малфоя?

Едва врач удалился, то через домовика был вызван Гарри, который явился, нахально улыбаясь.  
Люциус схватил его и усадил себе на колени, вопрошая:

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

Гарри, отрицая, помотал головой и для верности добавил:

- Не-а!

- А у нас есть что рассказать, - ехидно пропел Драко. – Оказывается, мы, трое - беременны.

Северус, которому полегчало, мстительно прошипел:

- И кое-кто за это должен ответить!

Гарри попытался вырваться из хватки Люциуса, но не смог. Тогда он начал качать права:

- Не посмеете! Между прочим, это не я придумал подлить на свадебном пиру втихаря мне в кубок зелье беременности.

Северус возмутился:

- Но как нас-то ты обрюхатил?

Гарри пожал плечиками:

- Просто! Плодородная мазь Салазара Слизерина для мужской беременности. Я её использовал вместо смазки.

- Гениально! – только и смог выдохнуть Снейп.

- Ты мне родишь ещё двух детей за то, что уговорил меня во время брачной ночи отдаться тебе, - деловито повелел Люциус.

- А мне хотелось бы ещё двух дочек от Поттера, за мою девственность, - скромно предложил Драко.

Гарри икнул и жалобно пропищал:

- Решили перегнать Уизли? – за что получил лёгкий шлепок по попе от Люциуса. Надувшийся Гарри, наконец вырвался из объятий мужа и уселся отдельно в кресло, но не вытерпел и голосом ангелочка капризно пропел: - Между прочим, мне хуже всех, потому что тройню вынашиваю: двух дочек и сына.

Трое мужей несносного Гарри Поттера ответили отпавшими челюстями и безмолвием, почтив минутой молчания память их спокойной жизни.

Ближайшие одиннадцать лет в Малфой-мэноре были самыми весёлыми за историю древнего особняка, в котором ни разу не было шестерых детей одного возраста, а первого сентября следующего года года бедный Хогвартс залихорадило после распределения букета отпрысков славной семейки. Все они попали на Слизерин.

Директор МакГонагалл схватилась за сердце, но было поздно: настойка валерианы стала её любимым напитком, заменившим достопамятные лимонные дольки на ближайшие семь лет.

конец


End file.
